Worlds Collide
by Nemishysteria
Summary: Amelia, witch and fearless warrior, leaves her northern home and travels south to Middle-Earth, land of mystery to her people. Little did she expect to embark on a voyage of a lifetime, and find love and friendship in the most unlikely of people.
1. Nazgûl

**Here we go, something that's been in my mind for quite a few years, that I've only just put pen to paper. Or should I say, fingers to keyboard.**

**The chapters will be a lot longer than what I'm used to writting, but this being based on Tolkien's universe, it needs the depth. If you have any problems with the names, I'm using the map linked in my profile.**

**I would love some feedback, and please feel free to suggest things, or point out if I made any mistakes. Constructive criticism is welcome, but there's no need to be mean. I hope you enjoy !**

**And of course, everything belongs to J.R., and Peter Jackson's fantastic adaption, except for Amelia. She's mine, my own, my pressssssioussssss.**

* * *

><p>I kicked a stone lying on the ground before me. It shot forwards, and I sighed. It was getting rather hot in this valley, what was it called again ? I took my back pack off and dug out a map of middle-earth. I traced my voyage with my index finger, from the Icebay of Forochel, the point nearest to home on the map, though home was much further north. I guess people of Middle-Earth had simply never been that far. My finger left Forochel, going down to Emyn Uial, which, with it's hills and lake, I found really pretty. Then to the North Downs to the east, and then down to where I was, the Weather Hills. It wasn't particularly pretty, just very rocky. Oh well, at least it wasn't flat and boring. I even had the pleasure of meeting a few orcs now and then, giving me something to do. But not today.<p>

No, today was really very boring. I trotted along, watching the clouds moving above me, smelling the air, so different from home. Though I missed the cold and the snow, I was glad to be away. So many things were going wrong, I was overjoyed about embarking on a new life of travel and discovery. Often did my people speak of Middle-Earth, but never before had I met anyone from here. I had come a long way, but I couldn't yet face civilization. I looked on from the shadows, watching short people with pointy ears, apparently called Hobbits, and tall, normal looking people. And the orcs, but they were nothing new to me. I knew there were many other races out there, but I hadn't seen any yet.

The sun was starting to set, so I started to look for somewhere for the night. As I looked around, I spotted a hill, higher than all the others around, and by the looks of it, was also the site of ancient ruins, probably a watch tower or something alike. It suited my purpose, and I headed towards it. After a while, I saw shadows also heading in that direction, though they were coming from the west. I decided to head for them, rather than the hill. Once close enough, I noticed that there were four Hobbits, one man, and a horse. They hurried, wanting to get there before full dark. They intrigued me, for rarely did these races mix. They also had a certain aura around them, something dangerous. But it wasn't them, they were fleeing something, I could make that much out. I looked around, looking for a threat, but saw nothing, nor could I hear nor smell anything. I decided to approach them. As I drew near, it was the man who first realized I was following them. He turned around, and drew his sword.

" Who are you and what do you want ? " He asked, ushering the hobbits to hide behind him. I put my hands up in sign of peace as I continued to walk nearer, and stopped about six feet away.

" My name is Amelia, and I will bring you no harm. " I smiled, trying to seem friendly. But the man looked at me funny, causing me to look at myself. I suppose his reaction was normal, as women round here didn't dress as I do. As I was wearing a shirt, a corset, and a rather short pair of shorts, with long socks, high boots and a cape, I suppose I did stand out of the ordinary. I also had short red hair, which I also noticed was unusual. But not back home, not that much.

" What are you doing here ? " asked the man, not lowering his sword. I sighed.

" I'm sorry, maybe I should just leave you alone. It's just that I was heading to that hill over there for the night, and then I saw you were too, so I thought I'd just come and say hello. " I tried smiling again, and two of the hobbits didn't see me as a threat and relaxed, though the other two didn't. The man however put his sword away, and nodded.

" You can call me Strider. You can make camp with us tonight, it is not safe for a lone woman. " He said, turning around. " Though you don't seem harmless. " I shot him a questioning glance as I stepped towards the horse and stroked him. He half smiled and nodded at my waist. " Never have I seen a woman so armed. You have at least ten throwing knifes around your waist, a long dagger in each boot, and a sword. And I wouldn't be surprised if there were more. "

I smirked in agreement, and laughed when I saw the hobbits looking at me wide eyed. " I like to take precaution. " I answered. I turned to the hobbits, who suddenly walked faster to keep up with Strider. They were scared of me, and I didn't like it. " Hey, I won't hurt you, honest. " I was really trying to sound nice, but it didn't seem to be working. I sighed, and trotted along behind them. I would just have to prove myself.

It took nearly a silent hour for us to get to the top. We reached it, and the hobbits sat down, relief filling their eyes. Rest at last, I could tell. I noticed Strider incline his head as to ask me to follow him, which I did, after he gave each of the hobbits a sword, and told to keep quiet and not to attract attention. I followed Strider away from the hobbits, partly down the hill in silence, with only the voices of the hobbits to be heard. Eventually he stopped, and faced me.

" Tell me, Amelia, who exactly are you ? I do not trust you. " He whispered. I looked at him, realizing this was an intelligent man, one who would not be easily fooled by a fake identity. I swallowed, knowing this was what you'd call a moment of truth.

" My name is Amelia Numörien, and I am the High Priestess Of The Ancient Witch Council, daughter of Thrödien, King of Numör. " I breathed in, and looked down, not wanting to see his reaction. " But I have left that life behind me, and wish only to be known as Amelia. " I said, looking up to him again. " I wish to start afresh. "

There was a moment's quiet between us, where I could only stare out at the stars and sigh. But Strider's voice broke the silence. " You come from further north than I have ever heard, my lady, and I now understand why you look so... Different. " He looked at me, seemingly having an inner debate, at which I could only look at him in hope he would accept me. " For now, I will trust you. Though I will have my eye on you. You have much to learn about Middle-Earth, and I do not yet know why you left your life, but the time for you to tell me shall come later. For now, we head for Rivendell, city of the Elves. You may join us if you wish. "

I half smiled at him, glad for his kindness and openness, though nervous about the prospect of facing the Elves. I had heard tales of them since I was a little girl, and long had I been fascinated with their foretold power, elegance and wisdom. For someone with my past, it could be a difficult meeting, but for now, I seemed to have gained an ally, or at least some company of which I was glad. Solitude is a beautiful thing, but I had had weeks of it in which to rejoice, and was getting sick of it.

Before either of us could speak again, there was a chilling, unnatural scream from above us, sending shivers down my spine. I instinctively looked up, but Strider had already shot off to find the hobbits. I followed, though not so quickly, and unsheathed my sword. About 30 inches long, the beautiful pale, almost white blade was crowned by a deep red leathered hilt, incrusted with a diamond and two rubies. It had been made for me when I turned eighteen, oh so long ago. With it in hand, I rushed up to find the hobbits curled in a corner, and Strider fighting off five black cloaked, faceless creatures.

I rushed at the nearest one, blocking his attack. " Fire ! " I heard Strider shout. I ducked from the second attack, and rolled over to the edge of the ruins and picked up the only flammable thing I could find: some twigs. I rushed over to Strider and used his torch to light up my make shift one. By then we were surrounded by four of them, and as I danced my block, parry, duck and strike routine, I managed to alight two of the black hooded things. I had no idea what they were, and their screams, so high pitched and screechy, like cat claws on stone, only reinforced my will to be rid of them, if only to stop their horrid screeching.

As Strider lit the last one on fire, sending it from the ruins in pursuit of it's friends, I noticed the dark haired hobbit was injured. Strider rushed to his side, and examined him. He found the blade that pierced him. " He's been stabbed by a Morgul blade " he said, as it turned to dust in his hands. " This is beyond my skill to heal, he needs Elvish medicine. "

The three other hobbits looked at him, terrified they would loose their friend. Strider picked the dark haired hobbit up, and all five of them started down the hill. I picked up the few bags that were nearly left behind, and run after them, calling after Strider.

" What are those things ? " I asked, as he lead us towards a near by forest. The hobbits were panting and scared, Strider was looking around as we heard the distant screeches of the monsters.

" They are the Nazgûl, and cannot be killed. They will be time to explain, but now we must hurry, Frodo will not last forever. " He sped up, followed by the three other hobbits, but I stopped moving. How could they not be killed ? And how did they come to be ? I looked around and saw the light from Strider's torch dim in the distance. Did I want to follow them, into danger and who knows what else, or did I want to continue exploring on my own, in peace ? Stupid question. Danger it was ! I shot off in the direction they had taken, though I could no longer see them. After a while I found three hobbits huddled in a small clearing, with huge statues of what looked like Trolls. I dropped the bags down next to Frodo, and asked the other two where Strider had gone.

" He and Sam went to look for a plant for Frodo. " Said the taller one. " My name is Merry by the way, and this is Pippin. " Neither of them smiled as they looked around, sweat forming on their foreheads. I realized how much more frightening this must be for them, as they were half my size and obviously not fighters.

I heard a horse running towards us, and I got up. A white horse, entered the clearing, ridden by a dark haired woman who elegantly got off and kneeled in front of Frodo. She was an elf, I could tell that much as she had pointy ears. But where she came from, and what she was doing here, I did not know. As she spoke to Frodo in a different language, a very beautiful language though I did not understand a word of it, Strider and Sam arrived back. Strider nodded to me, before sticking his flowers in Frodo's wounds. I watched the two converse in what I presumed was Elvish, pick up Frodo and seat him on the woman's horse. I was surprised that Strider spoke Elvish, though I had a feeling he was more than he lead on. He was hiding himself, not just from me but from the hobbits as well, but I knew I could trust him, just by looking into his eyes. He was true.

Sam was horrified as the elf galloped off with Frodo, leaving us behind. " What are you doing ? " he shouted angrily, " Those wraiths are still out there ! " I shared his opinion, as I doubted the elf would be able to fight off all the Nazgûl on her own, especially with Frodo in the state he was in.

Strider turned to us. " Arwen is the fastest rider I know, she will be able to outrun them and get Frodo to safety in Rivendell much faster than we would be able to. " He picked up a few things from the ground. " We must get going, our path is safer now, but that does not mean we must slow down. Hurry ! " And he dashed off.

I put a hand on Sam's shoulder, and smiled reassuringly at him as he raised his eyes to me. He nodded in thanks, and we set off after the others. Words were not required at that time.

We hurried through the forest, and after hours of travel, sunlight started to shine through the treetops. The hobbits were about ready to fall down with exhaustion, and I was starving. We stopped, and Strider went off to find some food, while the three hobbits set up camp. I set up my own things, farther away from the others, not wanting to intrude. I lay down, watching the red morning sky above me, the clouds moving, the trees rustling. I heard Strider come back, but for a while no one came to bother me, for which I was glad. After weeks of solitude, so much business had overwhelmed me and I needed the peace. I closed my eyes and started to hum, picturing my childhood friend Silvia running around the woodlands, trying to catch me. The smell of barbecued meat then filled my senses, and I shot up. The four men were stuffing their faces, as I looked on with envy. Pippin waved at me, and Merry called out. " Come on, join us ! " We ate in silence, and fell asleep.


	2. Rivendell

**There it is, chapter two ! Thank you to Iccle Fairy, Wildcat717 and BubblesScream for the reviews on the first chapter, it means a lot to me :) This chapter, and the next couple are going to be focusing on the introduction of the characters and storyline. I can't have them all just run into action, it wouldn't make sense. I hope you enjoy it, and please review ! :D**

* * *

><p>The journey to Rivendell took two more days, and we arrived on the third, just before mid day. Set in the middle of the forest, and looked on by several waterfalls and a huge river, Rivendell was a place like none other I had ever seen before. It quite simply took my breath away, with everything carved in white stone and white wood, ornately decorated in the most elegant swirls and designs. The whole place had a sense of magic to it. The three hobbits were just as astonished as I, but Strider walked straight in as if this place was his own. But he stuck out like a sore thumb in his dark, worn and dirty attire, as the few elves I caught a glance of were dressed in long, rich clothes that glided over their bodies making it look like they flew inches above ground rather than walked. On a bridge leading to the center, were waiting two men. One was dressed in all gray robes, with a pointy hat, a wooden staff and long grey hair and beard. He looked like a wizard, maybe he was the one I had head of in tales, Sariman I think his name was. The other, an elf, was rather stern looking, and had long dark hair much like Arwen's, and a silver crown that decorated his forehead,and wore long dark brown robes. Strider walked up to them, and I hesitated, slowing my pace as to tail behind the hobbits who were still taking the beauty of the place in.<p>

" I am glad you have made it, Estel. " Said the Elf.

" As am I, lord Elrond. " answered Strider, slightly bowing to the elf. " Gandalf " He said, nodding to the wizard.

" Gandalf ! " Exclaimed Sam, upon seeing the old man. " What happened ? Why weren't you waiting for us ? " Merry and Pippin listened in as well.

" I shall tell you everything later. Frodo is here, and we are waiting for him to wake up. Come, I shall take you to him. " The elderly man walked off with the hobbits in tail, leaving me to shyly walk up to Strider and the Elf.

" Lord Elrond, this is Lady Amelia. I think you will find her interesting, as she comes from far north. " Said Strider. I wished he'd kept his mouth shut, but these two obviously knew each other and had some kind of connection. I was not one to judge, not yet anyway. I bowed my head in what I thought a courteously way, never having bowed to anyone before. " It's a pleasure to meet you. " I said.

He also bowed his head, and inclined I should follow him. Strider walked off in another direction, leaving my nerves to rise freely. Elves had met my kind a few times before, and it had never been friendly. Something about our witchcraft that they didn't appreciate. But I was proud of my ancestry, and of my own powers, and would not easily be reduced to nothing in front of foreigners.

He lead me to what seemed to be his office, a small room covered with books and writings scattered everywhere. In the center, lay a large wooden desk, with only a few papers and an inkwell on it. He sat behind it, on a large wooden chair covered with dark green velvet, and waved at the chair opposite his desk, a small rickety chair, that I sat in. I took a deep breath in, as he looked at me, trying to read me. I bit my lip and twiddled my thumbs, waiting for him to speak, which he finally did.

" Tell me, Lady Amelia, would you be so kind as to tell me who you are ? " He asked softly. I nodded.

" I shall tell you exactly what I told Strider. " I said, probably in a meaner tone than wanted. But hey, I'd already gone through this, and I hated repeating myself. So I told him, and then blinked, awaiting his reaction. Out of all the foreigners, I was a princess, a witch, and a warrior. And a woman at that. And by the silence that followed, I gathered it was a lot to process. I opened my mouth to speak again, but didn't dare. I wanted to ask him all about Middle-Earth, if he was King of Rivendell, what were the Nazgûl, and so many other questions. But he cut in before I could.

" So it's Princess Amelia. " He stated more as a fact than a question, but I nodded nonetheless. " What brings you to Rivendell ? "

I shrugged. " I just... I just followed Strider and the hobbits. They are the first people I met from Middle-Earth and after being attacked I thought... Why not ? They could do with the extra protection. " I realized just how childish my speech sounded compared to his. I had never been courteous, well mannered or elegant. But never had it showed as much as it did in front of Elrond. At that moment, the wizard, Gandouf was it? Walked in and joined his friend, who repeated what I had just said.

The wizard looked at me, and smiled. " You can call me Gandalf. And it seems, your highness, that you have fallen on the right people. You will be safe with us, as I doubt much of Middle-Earth would be as accepting. Dark times are falling upon us, and weary are most people. "

I smiled back at him. " Dark times have fallen upon my home as well, that is why I chose to leave. And please, just call me Amelia, I do not wish my royal heritage to be common knowledge. " Gandalf and Elrond smiled knowingly, and I was dismissed. Well, that was... Easy. I was expecting more questions, but they didn't ask. I wondered out, looking over the balcony to look at the flowing water far beneath, and wondered what to do next. I had heard stories of the Mirkwood forest far to the east. Maybe I could travel there. My thoughts though, were interrupted by Strider who had changed into long elven robes, a greenish tunic with a grayish sleeveless one over the top. His belt however, remained the same, which caused me to smirk.

" I have spoken with Gandalf and Elrond. Please, follow me, you can wash and have clean clothes. " He smiled politely. The aspect of washing spiked my interest. I hadn't had a proper wash in weeks, as it is when you go on long travels. The idea of warm water made me shiver in excitement.

I followed him happily into a fair sized room off the common balcony. Honestly, this place was like one and the same. No singular houses, just rooms here and there. I looked around, but it seemed the same as everything else, beautifully decorated, with lots of paintings on the walls, and a bed in the middle of the room. I watched him as he got out a dress for me, moving as elegantly as the elves, yet looking ragged and worn like the ranger he was. Or was he ?

" Strider... " I started, but then couldn't find my words. This caused him to look up to me, asking me to go on. " Is that even your real name ? " I asked, frustrated with my difficulty to voice my thoughts, causing him to smirk and cross his arms. " Lord Elrond called you Estel, and... Well Strider doesn't strike me as a proper name, more of a nickname of some kind. "

He nodded. " You take notice of a lot of things my Lady. You are right, Strider is but what some people call me. My name is Aragorn, Estel is the name used when I was young. I suppose it just stuck with the people who knew me then. " He looked down, uneasy for a second, but then got hold of himself again. " You can wear this dress, and you can wash in that room, just through there. " he said, pointing to a door behind him. I smiled in thanks, and he left.

I went in the other room, and found a big tub of hot water. My heart skipped a beat in joy, and I quickly undressed to wash. When I came to put the dress on, I frowned. It was golden, with very long and large sleeves, and fell past my feet. A simple golden belt tucked it in at the waist, and it hung down my neck showing the tiniest bit of cleavage. I humphed. I put my boots back on, and kept my daggers in there just in case. I then washed my own clothes and put them outside to dry.

I then headed out, and found a long hall in which Merry and Pippin were eating. I joined them, and they kindly shared their feast. They turned out to be really funny, and they cracked a lot of jokes making me laugh. They told tales of their home, the Shire, and how no one cares what goes on outside of their land. When Frodo and Sam joined us, the laughing continued and we ended up dancing around to the sound of our own voices until past sunset when Gandalf walked in. He laughed at the sight of our hysterics, and clapped as the dance Pippin and I were making up ended. But he was here on business, and pulled Frodo and me away from the others.

He bent down so Frodo could hear him better. " Lord Elrond is holding a secret council tomorrow, and both your presences are desired. Meet me here beforehand, and I shall lead you to it. " He whispered. He looked up to the other Hobbits, and said wished us all goodnight.

I headed back to my room, and slipped into bed. I had a dreamless night, but woke up with a sense of dread, and imminent danger. I shook my head, and went through my usual routine before heading down to find Gandalf already waiting. Frodo was nowhere to be seen. After exchanging the usual "good morning, how are you", we fell silent as I tucked in to some food that was left on the table for us. I then remembered my initial thoughts about Gandalf, and could not stop myself from blurting out various questions.

" I thought you were called Sar-man. Sariman ? Something like that. " I asked, taking a sip of water. Gandalf looked at me, surprised.

" You really have no idea about Middle-Earth, do you ? " He was half amused, half saddened. I shook my head, and looked worried. Maybe I should have gotten to know how things were going on around here before setting off, completely blind. I hadn't thought that bit through, and I suddenly regretted my stupidity.

It took a moment of silence before Gandalf decided to brief me. " Middle-Earth is currently split. The Hobbits have told you about the Shire, and you have been through the rather barren land between Bree and Rivendell. The Elves are a dying race, living here, in the forest of Lorien, and that of Mirkwood. The world of men is divided mainly in two, Rohan to the north, and Gondor to the south. There are also Dwarves, who now live mainly under the Misty Mountains, just east of here. " Gandalf paused and I nodded, putting the pieces together as I remembered the name's on my map. " Saruman, as his correct name is, was once a great wizard, in fact he was the head of my council. But he has been corrupted, and is now an enemy. He resides at Isengard. He is now servant of Sauron, and "

At the mention of the name Sauron, I looked up at the old man quickly, and repeated his name. " I have heard of him. He was partly destroyed long ago, by a man called... Istur ? Isildur. He survived because of a ring, I think it was, an evil ring. Isildur was corrupted also, like this Saruman I suppose, and he kept it. But that is all I know. " I remembered that story being told around a camp fire one night. We called them the Creepy Tales Of The Southern World. Gandalf nodded.

" The ring has been found, and it is Frodo who has it. " He paused, waiting for me to realize what that meant. " The ring is Sauron's life force, and it puts whoever has it in grave danger. The enemy will go to any length to retrieve it, and it is very, very powerful. " Just as he was saying that, Frodo walked in. " And that, " continued Gandalf, " is what this council is about. Come on, let's get going. "

I looked over to Frodo, who half smiled at me. I smiled right back at him, and followed Gandalf.


	3. Council

**I'm not entirely sure I like this chapter. I hate having to write a scene without changing much of it, but I've been over and over it and I can't see any way around it. It's such an important part in it all, I can't ruin it, so I'm sorry if it seems a bit boring. I promiss the rest will be more original though, so don't stop reading ! Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>In the shadow of an ancient tree, the council of Elrond consisted basically of chairs seated in a semi circle, around a large stone. Elrond, flanked by an elf either side of him, sat in front of the semi circle, which was consisted in various people. To Elrond's left was Frodo, then Gandalf, then myself. Four blond Elves then followed, two old men, four Dwarves, four more men, two dark haired elves, and then Strider. I sat there nervously as a lot of them looked at me in a very odd way. I noticed they also looked that way at Frodo. Eventually, it started.<p>

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old, you have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor." Started Elrond. " Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction, none can escape it. We will unite or we will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom. " I raised my eyebrows at the bold statement. Everyone else seemed to be exchanging glances with their kind. " Bring forth the ring. Frodo. " He extended his hand, pointing to the large piece of stone in the center.

Frodo uneasily placed the simple gold ring on it. I too was nervous. If everything in this world was going wrong because of a simple ring, then either these people were very weak, or the ring was something extraordinary. People started muttering, unsurprisingly, and one of the men got up.

He was wearing chain mail, and a red and gold tunic under a leathered jerkin. His blond hair and beard looked much like Aragorn's. " A dream, " he said, " I saw the eastern sky grow dark but in the west pale light lingered... " He continued muttering as he outstretched his hand in attempt to grab the ring, but Gandalf and Elrond stood up, calling out to him. " Boromir! "

Suddenly the sky went ever so dark, thunder sounded, and almost at the exact same time, Gandalf started speaking what I presumed was a spell, or an incantation of some kind. A voice sounded in the dark, clashing against Gandalf's. I looked around, amused as Elrond dropped his head in his hand. I knew I probably wasn't fully grasping the danger of the situation, but I was rather enjoying myself. I always loved danger, it made me feel alive. But as Gandalf finished speaking, the sky cleared and everything seemed fine. That was, until Elrond started to get angry.

"Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imaldris." he said quickly. He reminded me of my father when he was angry.

"I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond, for the black speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the west ! The Ring is altogether evil." answered Gandalf, more to everyone there than to Elrond. I couldn't think of anything to say, I felt useless. Why was I even here ?

The man, Boromir, as Elrond had called him, continued, causing me to look up at him in shock. He wanted to take the ring back to his father, to use the ring against Sauron. I was utterly shocked at this man's stupidity and greed. My mouth hung open as Aragorn interrupted.

"You cannot wield it. None of us can. The one ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master. " He said. Boromir though, did not like this. He questioned Aragorn's knowledge, to which a tall, blond elf stood up to answer.

"This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."

"Aragorn?" Repeated Boromir. "This is Isildur's heir?"

"And heir to the throne of Gondor." Finished the elf. My eyes widened as I looked over to Aragorn, who wasn't happy. I understood, as I was in a similar situation. But it did not surprise me, he had something about him. I had known there was more to him. How come he wasn't king then ? Did his father let him leave or something ? No, Boromir said there was a Steward... I was confused. But... Isildur's heir ? The great Isildur, that even I had heard of ? Now that was something.

Suddenly I noticed one of the dwarves get up, brandishing his huge ax, and slam it down onto the ring. But he flew back and landed on his backside, his ax shattered to pieces. The ring, however, remained the same. I doubt it even moved. I would have laughed, my first impression of the Dwarves not being a very good one, but I was in awe of the craftsmanship of the ring. I couldn't possibly imagine how much power it contained, and for a moment, I actually respected Sauron for what he had managed to create. Yes it was for a bad cause, but praise was due to the skill required to make it.

"The ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess. The ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom, only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor, and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this."

Silence followed.

Oh... Kay... A fun voyage then. Boromir spoke up again, both to my frustration, and to Gandalf's. He went on about how you cannot simply walk into Mordor because of the danger and evil that lurks there. He called it folly. Folly... He wouldn't know folly if it hit him in the face.

The elf got up again. "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The ring must be destroyed!" He was frustrated with Boromir, as I'm sure a lot of others were as well. But barely had he finished speaking, the dwarf, Gimli I think interrupted, and before I knew it, all hell broke loose. Nearly everyone stood up and I looked around at them all, pointing at each other, accusing each other, for no reason what's so ever. This was a mess. I couldn't believe it. This was insane ! Gandalf stood up to try to break the peace, but ended up getting just as involved.

I looked over and saw Frodo was staring intensly at the ring. I reached over to put my hand on his shoulder, and he looked up at me solemnly. I knew what he was thinking, and smiled sympathetically, before nodding. He then nodded himself, and stood up.

" I will take it ! " He said, but no one heard him. " I will take it ! " He said again. This time, Gandalf heard it, and everyone else seemed to shut up. " I will take the ring to Mordor. " said Frodo, one last time. " Though, I do not know the way. " He said, causing me to half smile.

Gandalf walked up to him, proudness sounding in his voice. " I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear. " He patted him on the shoulder, and stood behind him.

Aragorn then got up as well " If by my life or death I can protect you, I will. " He said, and kneeled before him. " You have my sword. "

I noticed Gandalf wink to Elrond, who looked at me, raising his eyebrows. Did he really mean for me to go as well ? Surely not, I didn't even come from here !

The elf stood forward also, then Gimli as if he only said that to compete against the poor elf, who suddenly seemed discouraged. Gandalf was also looking at me, I noticed. He was waiting for me to do something. Why did they want me to go with them? I looked down, deep in thought. Why should I go ? Then again... Why shouldn't I ? I wanted to travel, I wanted adventure. I got on well with Frodo and Aragorn, Gandalf seemed nice, so I suppose it wouldn't be all bad. And I would probably get to fight, and massacre quite a nice lot of orc, which was a thrilling thought. Sick, I know, but I loved it.

I got up, and nodded to the two men, then looked down at Frodo. " I too, will help you in any way I can. This world needs hope, and hope it shall be given. " The hobbit smiled at me, and as I took a place next to Aragorn, he too smiled, and so did Gandalf.

" You carry the fates of us all, little one. " Said Boromir. I shifted my gaze to him as he stepped towards the group just formed. " If this indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done. "

Then, this voice came from behind us, behind the bushes. We all turned, and I saw Sam run up and take a place next to Frodo. " Mister Frodo's not going anywhere without me. " He stated, crossing his arms, as I suppressed a laugh.

" No indeed it is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not. " Said Elrond, smirking though he tried to sound authoritive.

Then, much to my amusement, Merry and Pippin arrived also. " Oye, we're coming too ! " I truly laughed this time, seeing Elrond's face as he watched the two hobbits rush past him and stand next to Frodo. " You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us. " Said Merry. Frodo was also amused, as we all were. I was loving it, and was grinning ear to ear.

" Anyway " added Pippin, " You need people of intelligent on this sort of... Mission. Quest.. Thing. " He said. I laughed again, and Gandalf rolled his eyes. I looked up to all the others, and they were staring at us all in utter disbelief, causing a sudden rush of pride to run through me. I had always loved to go on quests that seemed crazy and impossible. I took pride in it.

Elrond then looked at us, seriousness all over his face again. " Ten companions... " He said, in thought. " So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring. "

* * *

><p>I was bored, and couldn't find anyone I knew, so I wondered off. I found some steps down to the river, which I found great difficulty descending in the long dress I wore. I didn't hate dresses, I loved them. I loved to wear beautiful clothes, and look like, well, like a princess. But the ones the Elves made were just so long, I could barely walk in them. At the bottom, green grass spread out beneath my feet, and I noticed a spot near a small waterfall about 15 feet tall, with a gorgeous little pond at it's bottom. I removed my boots, and left them next to a rock I sat on, and pulled up the dress so as to dip my feet in the water. It was not cold as I expected to be, but soft, and perfect. Like the Elves themselves. I splashed around like a five year-old, smiling at the memories. I started to hum, a song my friend Silvia had written. She was a beautiful woman, with her long golden hair and green eyes, full of life, joy, and mischief. My peace was broken when I heard quiet footsteps behind me. I looked round and found Aragorn making his way up to me.<p>

" My lady, I just wish to inform you that we leave for Mordor in four weeks. Gandalf and Elrond decided it was best, so to give the hobbits time to rest, and the rest of us to prepare for the long journey. " He said, rather sternly.

" Thank you. " I said, unsure of his attitude. He looked up at the falling water, seemingly in a day dream. " Lord Aragorn, do you have something against my partaking in this quest ? "

He snapped out of his dream, and looked at me with wide eyes. " No, of course not. It is just that I am weary. It is a dangerous mission, and some of us may fall. It is no place for a woman" he said softly. Seeing my face getting angry, he quickly spoke again. " And I do not mean any harm in those words. I only fear you will just get yourself killed in vain, when you are destined to be queen. "

My anger calmed somewhat, but not entirely. " Lord Aragorn, you also are destined to be King, yet you are more than willing to give up your life. " I said, getting up. He opened his mouth to answer, but I put my hand up to stop him. " Let me finish. Aragorn, I left my lands. I am no longer who I was. I am far older than you imagine me to be, and I have lived a long, full life. I thought long and hard about this, and I am here because I choose to be here. I know you are a kind man, my lord, but I am afraid you are going to have to accept that I am just a lone warrior. Do not consider me a woman. I am the best warrior in my lands, and have been for many, many years. " I stopped my ranting at that, rather astonished I could actually come out with speech so well mannered.

Aragorn bowed his head. " I respect your choices, and I must admit I admire them. But tell me, why is it you are willing to die for Middle-Earth, yet have abandoned your own home ? "

It took me a moment before answering. My eyes dropped to the floor, and I turned away from him. " Dark times come over my home. The witches are feared by many, they think us evil creatures. There is no longer any wars, but hunger has taken it's toll. My legions have fled also, to the east. My father, the King, understands my leaving, and wishes only my happiness. My brother shall take his place when the time comes. People do not want a witch to be queen. Especially one as violent as I have shown myself capable of being. " I turned to face him, his face saddened by my tale, sympathy changing his looks to that of a soft, gentle person I found quite attractive, in his own rugged way. " My leaving has saved my home. And now, if I can safe this land as well... Then I'll be an all around hero I suppose ! " I tried laughing, the sadness in my voice clearly heard.

Tears started to well in my eyes, and Aragorn outstretched his arms to comfort me, but instead I grabbed my boots, held my head high and made my way to the stairs. " I'll see you at the dance ? " I asked him over my shoulder.

I saw him nod, before I ran up the stairs to my room.


	4. Leaving

**In case you're wondering what Amelia really looks like, I've drawn her and added her to my deviant art. The link is in my profile ! But bear in mind that I'm no good at drawing, so don't be surprised. **

**I'm glad to see people adding my story to their favorites and alerts, so thank you so much ! It's really encouraging :) Enjoy chapter four ! And don't forget, advice is always welcome.**

* * *

><p>The next few days went by fairly quickly. I spent a faire amount of time with the four Hobbits, laughing and making fun of each other. I also went off on a lot of walks by myself, in the forest that surrounded Rivendell. I missed travelling, and I couldn't wait for the Fellowship to leave, but there was yet another three weeks to wait.<p>

I had been meeting up with either Gandalf or Elrond once a day, and they had been teaching me about Middle-Earth, about it's history, geography, people's and politics. I found the variation truly interesting, and I swallowed everything up happily. I loved to learn things. I also told them what I had told Aragorn, about my home land and my family. They were also very interested, especially Gandalf, who always had questions, not all ones I knew the answer to.

A dance was being held one night. Though exited about the festivities, I couldn't help but be nervous. I even had to ask Frodo what was custom to be worn at these sort of things, for back at home it was custom for some of the women to wear very short and revealing dresses. I found a deep red dress in my room the eve of the dance, and I couldn't help but wonder how it got there. " For tomorrow. Enjoy yourself, G. " Said a small note that was underneath it. I'd have to thank Gandalf the next time I saw him.

* * *

><p>I only found the dance by following my ears, as I was still getting lost in the maze of Rivendell, even after nearly a week. As I entered, I noticed that most people present were Elves. In a corner, I saw a few Dwarves drinking ale, and I recognized Gimli. I saw Boromir brooding on his own in another corner of the room. I walked around, feeling very lonely. I was looking for Merry and Pippin, but stumbled across Aragorn, looking very solemn indeed.<p>

" Is something the matter ? " I asked him, unsure of the politeness of my question. I hadn't seen him since the night after the council, by the waterfall, but I had a hard time keeping my mouth shut once I knew people.

" It is of no importance. " He said, staring off into the crowd. I followed his gaze, and noticed he was watching an tall, dark haired Elf dancing. It was the elf that came to us in the forest, and took Frodo away. Arwen was it ? She was dancing with another Elf, and they looked rather intimate. I put my hand on Aragorn's shoulder, understanding. He looked up, surprised at how quickly I grasped the situation, but not daring to voice his feelings.

" Have you seen any of the hobbits ? " I asked, feeling rather bored. He was kind, but he was not in a joyful mood and I fully intended to have fun that night. Aragorn nodded to the corner near the ale, where the dwarves were. I walked over there, and found them dancing on a table behind a wall of Elves. As soon as they saw me, Merry handed me a pint of ale, and invited me to join them. Seeing my drink, Gimli turned to me.

" Fine ale is no drink for a woman, my lady ! " He boosted, whipping his beard clean.

" Then I am no woman, as I have been drinking this stuff since I was five, master dwarf ! " I laughed, raising my pint to him and taking a large swig. It was sweeter than what we had back home, but not as strong. My lands were renowned for making strong ale, so as to keep us warm in the icy winters. The dwarf laughed as well, and we drunk together.

I ended up spending a good few hours dancing with the hobbits, much to Gimli's amusement. He enjoyed the Hobbit's festivity, as did I, and was amazed at how uncommon I was. At one point he told me my drinking capacity almost equaled that of the dwarves, emphasizing on the word "almost". Soon after, he was so drunk his speaking made no sense. I decided that was my queue to get some air. As I found my way to the door, under protest from the hobbits, I bumped into Aragorn again, who was speaking to the blond Elf who was to come with us to Mordor. The two were in deep Elvish conversation, and only stopped to ask if I was enjoying myself, to which I only grinned. Legolas, was the elf's name.

The rest of the night, I danced more and more, and when I stopped, getting dizzy from all the turning, I noticed almost everyone was watching me. I smiled nervously, wondering if they were staring in admiration or amusement. I had had too much alcohol, and my senses were rather muffled. I decided to leave the dance, and go to bed. Or rather, have a hot bath, and then sleep. I smiled dreamily to myself as I imagined the heat of the water, oblivious to the fact Aragorn was walking beside me until he laughed. I jumped, and looked at him accusingly.

" Don't do that. " I moaned, causing him to laugh even more.

" You are quite something my lady. Here, " he said, handing me a shoe, " you lost this back there. "

I took it, and examined it. Yes, yes that was my shoe. I blinked. Did I have three of them ? How many feet did I have ? I looked up to Aragorn, who was turning to leave. " Hey " I said, " Do... Why was everyone staring at me like that ? "

He took a moment before answering. " Never before has anyone danced like that here before. " He said.

" Like what ? "

" Like an almost obscene seductress, beautiful and captivating. " He said, at which my eyes widened. " Where did you learn to dance like that ? " He asked, to which I shrugged. I was drunk. He laughed and I made my way to my room, and fell asleep fully dressed, not even under the covers.

* * *

><p>In the next three weeks, I often spoke to Gimli at meal times, and I think you can say we became friends. The hobbits were just as lively as ever, and my friendship with Merry and Pippin grew, as it did with Gandalf. I spoke to Aragorn now and again, but he always seemed very reserved and thoughtful, and never did I dare ask him why. I never saw Legolas, but that was probably because I had a hard time differentiating Elves. They all looked the same to me. And as for Boromir... Well, I avoided him as much as he was avoiding me.<p>

The day we left, I was up before dawn. I was back in my own clothes, having washed them clean of dry mud and blood. I had bought a new, dark green cape for better camouflage, and had had my weapons and gauntlets polished and they were all shiny. I loved shiny weapons ! I had packed my backpacks with food, a few maps, basic medicine and a few things to wash with. I shrugged, not knowing what else to take. I stood there blankly for some time, trying to think of what I had forgotten.

" Lady Amelia, " called a voice from the door, making me jump, " the Fellowship is gathering. Come. " I turned to see blond hair flying out the door.

I made my way outside, and walked to the edge of Rivendell, where I found everyone except Aragorn, and noticed small crowd of Elves had gathered to see us off. Aragorn arrived as I stood behind Frodo, receiving huge smiles from Merry and Pippin. Lord Elrond then spoke a few words to encourage us on our journey, and Frodo lead us into the forest. I turned to look back at Rivendell one last time, and as my gaze met Elrond's, he smiled at me, and nodded.

* * *

><p>So that was it, we were finally off ! I could barely retain my excitement as we left the forest and huge valleys and hills lay before us, I couldn't help but run up to Gandalf laughing. He shook his head in amusement, and I ran further in front of the Fellowship. The sun was shining, I was travelling in clean clothes, and I had a huge adventure in front of me. My spirits were as high as could be, and nothing would bring me down. Not even when I overheard Boromir insulting me behind my back, but Gimli stood up for me. I knew I'd have to talk to Boromir at some point, to at least calm the tension, but at that moment I did not care. Gandalf had to call me back to the group several times, as my feet lead me astray, often in a completely wrong direction. But I just came back, literally bouncing around like a little girl. As we stopped for some food on the top of a rocky hill, I went to stand on the edge of it. Legolas followed me for a lookout.<p>

" See anything ? " I asked, as I looked out also, more for the pleasure than an actual scan. He shook his head. " Are all Elves reserved and quiet, or are you just special ? " I asked suddenly. He turned to look at me, and found nothing but a grin.

" Are all women from your land crazy, or are you just special ? " He answered back, raising his eyebrows with a smirk. I burst out laughing and ran off when I smelt food. I grabbed the slice of meat halfway between Merry's plate and mouth, and stuffed it in mine, licking my lips. As I sat down, he elbowed me in a friendly way, and I saw Aragorn roll his eyes. I looked around for Gandalf, and he was sitting alone, smoking. I gazed at him until a full plate of meat was placed on my lap. Merry took some of it, "in compensation".

The next few days were more or less the same. The sun still shone, and I was still happy. Legolas did not seem bothered by my presence any longer, and we were actually on speaking terms. He never spoke much, but I suppose some people are like that. In fact I am like that with most people. And then with others I do not know when to stop.

One day, after lunch, Boromir decided to teach the hobbits basic swordsmanship which was a good idea really, if we were going up against Sauron himself, they at least needed to know how to defend themselves. But Frodo and Sam decided not to participate, which seemed stupid to me, especially for Frodo. He was the most important person there, and yet he didn't have a clue. I didn't voice my thoughts, but threw Frodo a disappointed look, to which he just shrugged and looked away. I rolled my eyes as I sat on a log next to Aragorn to watch Merry and Pippin take on Boromir. They started off with the very basics, and I was surprised to see how good Boromir was. He was encouraging, careful, and very... Fatherly, almost. Aragorn and I shouted out a few pointers to the hobbits, which they carefully listened to. That was, until Pippin hurt his fingers, dropping his sword and waving his hand around. " Ah ! " He said, like a little boy. Boromir panicked, and Pippin kicked him, and the two hobbits jumped on him, pinning him to the floor like two children would attack their father during play time. I burst out laughing, and encouraged them. Boromir was also laughing his head off as the hobbits tried to immobilize him. Aragorn decided to join in, and tried to pull them off, but the hobbits were to fast for him as they grabbed his legs, and Aragorn was flat on his back. I continued to encourage the hobbits, until everyone seemed to look towards a fast moving black cloud. Panic seemed to be rising, yet I didn't understand. Were black clouds really that unusual in Middle-Earth ?

Legolas then shouted something out, about them being spies ? Aragorn told us to his so I did so, under some bushes. Nowhere else to hide anyway. I was still confused as I looked around at everyone curled up on the floor behind rocks and under bushes. It all seemed rather silly to me, until the cloud arrived and turned out to be a flock of birds. It explained a bit of what was happening but, why on earth were we hiding from birds ? What were they going to do, poo on us ?

Once they had past, we all came out, and Gandalf announced that the Gap of Rohan, which we were headed for, was being watched, so we had to cross the mountains up at Cahadras. We picked up all our things, and set off. I thought Aragorn was behind me, so I asked him what those birds were and why we were scared of them. But it was Boromir's voice that answered, and I turned to see he was the only one left as the others had started off.

" They are called the Radagast my lady, and they are some of Saruman's spies. We're not scared of them, but they are spying on the gap of Rohan. " He said, as we set off after the others together. I nodded in understanding, but couldn't think of what to answer. I felt so awkward. " I heard you come from far north Amelia, and have never been to Middle-Earth before. " He said, looking over to me. Again, I only nodded, still not knowing what to answer. I felt so anti-social, but I really did not know what to answer him, and I hated myself for it. " Are all women warriors in your lands ? " He asked.

" Are all men warriors in Gondor ? " I replied. " It's not uncommon for women to fight. I suppose women are just considered less fragile than in Middle-Earth, and we can defend ourselves rather than rely on our husband or brothers. It's been like that for centuries. " I shrugged as he took in the information. " I'm not just pretending. " I added.

After a moment, he sighed. " I am sorry for being so hostile towards you. I guess I have more trouble accepting your differences than the others. You are unusual, and I was brought up to be wary of that. I hope you will forgive me. " He said, stopping, and bowing slightly with his hand on his heart.

The only thought I could conjure at that moment was " _Awwww_ ". I smiled, a true smile, and bowed my head in return. " I understand. I also apologize for my behavior, I just saw you as a big-headed, narrow-minded idiot. But I now see I misjudged you, as you have shown yourself to be responsible, kind and sincere. " I said.

Boromir laughed, and we jogged to catch up with the rest of the fellowship. All's well that ends well I suppose ! I looked up to the mountain path we were headed for, and grinned. Snow ! I couldn't wait.


	5. Moria

**I seem to be going through events rather fast, but I don't get that feeling either when I'm writing or when I re-read myself. So if I am going too fast, please let me know, I know how horrible a thing it is. You might be glad to know that I have planned the entire story out, right until the destruction of the ring. ( I know it's a give-away, but I mean come on, how could I not have the ring destroyed ? ) There will be 31 chapters, or maybe a couple more if I expand more than expected. But there will me no less than 31, and they will take me right to the end. I don't want to divide it into three stories like The Lord Of The Rings, it would be incoherant. And anyway, when you follow only one path, you'd be surprised how short it is ! Oh, and I know for now Amelia is just an extra in an already told story, but she will come to realize that she wants different things. She starts to realize this in this chapter already, but it will take a few more before things get very different. So trust me, it won't be like reading the script !  
><strong>

**A huge thanks to Jenna Linda for her help, and to everyone who has added my story to alert and/or favorite. Enjoy chapter five ! And please review :)**

* * *

><p>We started climbing the mountain, Cahadras it was called. Grass slowly turned to snow and everyone was cold. Everyone that was, except for me. " My lands are covered in snow nine months out of twelve." I explained to Boromir, who was wondering how I kept warm with bare thighs. " I'm used to the cold. "<p>

Boromir and I spent quite a lot of time together since we cleared things up. He told me about his home in Gondor, about his father, Lord Denethor, and his brother Faramir, and I told him a few things about my home, which nearly everyone seemed to listen to.

One afternoon, Frodo fell in the snow, and lost the ring. Boromir decided to pick it up for him, and everyone tensed as he started at it, mesmerized. They were waiting for something to happen, but patience is not in my nature, and walked up to him and extended my hand so I could give the ring back to Frodo. Boromir looked at me, and I saw so much pain in his eyes, a despair that would take the heart of so many, and I felt so sorry for him. I did not want him to suffer, so I took the chain the ring was on, careful not to actually touch the ring, turned towards Frodo, but fell to the ground. It was so heavy ! It was like trying to lift a six tone rock, it was ridiculous. I grabbed it again, confused, and at my touch the ring burnt a hole in the snow, also leaving a red mark on my hand as I quickly let go, letting out a small gasp of surprise and pain, and cursed at it. Though everyone was watching before, they stared even harder after that. I got up, rubbing my burnt hand, and stopped Boromir from trying to pick it up again. Frodo put back it around his neck, and we set off again, in silence.

That was, until I saw my hand.

" What. On. Earth. Is wrong with my HAND ? " I exclaimed in horror as Aragorn darted over to take a look at it, immediately calling Gandalf. The wizard took one glance at my sore hand and closed his eyes. I examined to strange markings on my hand, still red as they were still burning slightly. I didn't wince though, I had always pretended to be immune to pain, even when I was a child.

" It is the black speech of Mordor. " Said Gandalf. Legolas came over and looked as well. " The ring imprinted itself onto you when you grabbed it. "

" But how ? " Asked Aragorn, still holding my hand. " It has never done anything alike before, why now ? "

" What you should be asking, is why it chose to do this to Amelia, and not anyone else. " Corrected Gandalf. " Why does it not affect her mentally, yet chose to scar her ? " He asked, more to himself than anyone there.

I snatched my hand back. " Come on, we have a mission to accomplish. " I stated to everyone, then setting off in the lead. I did not look back to see if they were following as I marched forwards, but I heard muttering behind me, winding me up even more. I was angry, confused, and fed up. Maybe I should turn around and do something else ? Nothing was keeping me here. I could make other friends, and I could still travel. The ring had nothing to do with me, why should I be tied to it ? No, I would not have it. I had only just freed myself from the fate of my home, it was not to then burden myself with this. No, I was going to leave.

A voice at the back of my head told me that I was already tied. A simple glance at my hand confirmed it. I sighed. Why did the ring do that ? Gandalf was right, why didn't it affect me ? Frodo had told me it manipulates you, and makes you believe things that are not true. Yet it did absolutely nothing to me. Was it because I was a witch ? Was it because I wasn't from Middle-Earth ? Or something else entirely ? I swore, rather loudly. So loudly Frodo asked me if something was wrong. I ignored him. I wanted to know. I needed to know. Not knowing why I had this mark on my hand would drive me insane for the rest of my life. I knew that by experience. I had to stay with the Fellowship, if only until I had my answers.

It had taken me two days to come to that conclusion, during which I basically ignored everyone. Aragorn, Boromir and Legolas took turns bringing me food, but I just nodded my thanks and continued brooding. By that time we were waist deep in snow. My legs were numb, so least least I could not feel the cold bitting at my skin like I did on my hands, which were red and swollen with the cold. The hobbits had to be carried otherwise they would be completely covered, and Legolas just glided over it all, like a feather. Jealousy made me hate him.

I needed to speak to Gandalf, who not only was the leader and the wisest, but I also saw him rather like a grandfatherly type figure. But now was not the time, it would have to wait.

The snow was so heavy, Boromir told Gandalf that we needed to head back and go through these mines called Moria. I had heard of those mines, they were supposedly huge and beautifully decorated. Gandalf was not happy, but Boromir was right, the hobbits would not survive the mountain path. Just at that moment, a voice sounded in the air. " Saruman ! " I heard Legolas exclaim.

Gandalf in turn started chanting, but the mountain collapsed and we found ourselves buried. I quickly dug myself out, used to such events, and started digging around me, finding Gimli. Poor thing, short and weighing a tone. Forget the Hobbits, it must have been a nightmare for the Dwarf. But he never complained, though he kept suggesting Moria. I didn't mind the snow, but I silently agreed that the mines would be safer, or at least more comforting for the rest of the Fellowship. Gandalf left the decision up to Frodo, as he was the ring bearer, and he chose the mines. A wave of relief came across the red faces around me, and we set off back down the mountain.

As we came further down the mountain, I looked back. I'd miss the snow. Boromir understood my thoughts, and smirked as he past me, causing me to hit him playfully. I was really starting to like him, despite his obvious flaws. Aragorn noticed this, and smirked as well. My eyes widened at him as I mouthed " What ? " while laughing. He just rolled his eyes and started speaking to Legolas.

Gimli was now speaking non stop about Moria and his cousin Balin, telling us about the raw meat and roaring fires we would be greeted with. I tagged along next to him, eager to learn about the Dwarf culture. He was delighted someone was taking an interest to what he was saying, though I'm sure he would have said it all even if no one was listening. He was a funny one, was Gimli. Full of life and strong will, and very stubborn. Much like myself to be honest.

At the bottom of a rocky path, was a lake. A dark, gloomy looking lake, surrounded by high cliffs. It was fully dark, and I wondered why we came here as there was no other direction we could take other than to turn around. And it certainly wasn't a good place to sleep. I understood as Gandalf revealed the entrance to Moria with his staff, making the markings shine in the night sky. I admired the markings, so different to those at Rivendell. They had a more primal feel to them, which I preferred to the elegance of the Elves. My brother had always said I was somewhat barbaric. Maybe he was right.

" Speak friend and enter. " Translated Gandalf, before proceeding to speak something supposed to open the doors. But they didn't move.

We all stared as he said a few other things, to no avail. He humphed and sat down. I could not believe it, how could we be stuck here in the middle of the night ? Surely Gimli knew the password. But when I asked him, he just shrugged. So much for him being this guy's cousin... I sat down next to Frodo, watching as Aragorn helped Sam free the poney that was with us. I tapped my feet on the floor, making music for the song I had in my head. I noticed Pippin staring at me. " What is it ? " I asked him with a small smile.

" I couldn't help but overhear... You're a witch, like Gandalf ? " He asked. As he said that, I couldn't help but notice everyone suddenly look at me, waiting for my answer. I grinned like an idiot, like I do when I get nervous.

" Um... I... Err, yes. I am. Well not like Gandalf, but I am a witch. " I spattered out. I hated it when everyone looked at me. " Gandalf was born that way, and... Technically he's an Istari, which is more than just a wizard. " I said, looking over for confirmation from the old man, who nodded. He too was interested. " I, on the other hand, chose to become one. " I wanted to leave it at that, and get back to the process of opening the door to Moria, but Merry continued Pippin's questioning.

" What made you decide that ? " He asked. " What sort of magic can you do ? " He seemed all eager and giddy like a five year old. I did not know what sort of magic they had seen Gandalf use, but it was obviously not dangerous.

" I chose that path because I went through a bad patch. It was my way of coping... " I whispered, afraid of breaking down at the memory. It was too bad to think about. There was no way I was going to go into it. " I can do quite a bit of magic, mainly involving fire. I've always loved fire, I remember playing with it with one of my brothers when I was barely ten. So it was a natural choice for me. A lot of witches prefer water or air. " I explained. " Because when you become a witch -where I come from anyway, I don't know how it is here - you choose an element as your base. You can then go into others as well, but you have your preferences. And from there, you can do simple things with it, or go into complex spells. I barely use my magic anymore, but I used to use it a lot during battle. "

Everyone was then staring at me, some with their mouths open. " And before you ask, " I said quickly as I saw Pippin open his mouth to speak, " No I will not show you. I am sorry, but I do not feel comfortable with it. "

I sat uncomfortably as eyes bore into me, waiting for their interests to shift.

" What's the elvish for friend ? " Suddenly asked Frodo, as he stared up at the doors to Moria.

" Mellon. " answered Gandalf, and at the same time the doors to Moria swung open. I smiled at the proud Frodo, deciding to store that word in my head. If I ever stumbled across unfriendly Elves, at least I could tell them I was a "mellon". We stepped inside, and Aragorn handed me my backpack I had stupidly left behind. We held onto each other as it was pitch black inside the mines, and as Gandalf's staff illuminated the room in which we stood, I was horrified to find the place covered in corpses. What a wonderful greeting, I thought as we all backed out of the mine, towards the lake.

But then Frodo disappeared, and when I turned around I saw he was dangling upside down in the air, being held by a huge twenty foot tentacle. I laughed to myself as I reached down and pulled my daggers out of my boots, and ran towards him, along with Legolas, Aragorn and Boromir. I ducked as a tentacle flew over me, and jumped to miss another. Reaching the one holding Frodo, I sliced away, injuring it enough for it to let him go. Frodo fell through the air, and landed in Boromir's arms who ran back into the mines under Gandalf's orders. Aragorn and I continued hacking away, until it went quiet. For about half a second.

This huge monster that looked like an overgrown octopus came out of the water, looking very menacing. Legolas shot a few arrows at it as Aragorn ushered me inside. I held onto Boromir's arm as we all looked back at the monster coming towards us, and it managed to cave the doors in, blocking all light, and all possible exit. " Moria it is then. " I said cheerfully, trying to lighten the mood. I got no answer.

Once Gandalf light his staff again, we set off deeper into the mines, as everyone looked around at all the dead Dwarves and Orcs, expecting one of them to suddenly move. The white light from Gandalf's staff didn't help, as it made them glow like ghosts. Or what I expected ghosts to look like, never having seen any. I ran up to the old man, and whispered. " Would it be alright if I lit a few torches ? Being able to control fire and all... " I asked, trying not to be overheard. He looked at me, and smiled. " Now that would be a good idea. "

I headed back to the corpses we had left behind, under the questioning glances of the Fellowship as they continued on without me. I was left in the middle of the dark, and could not see a thing. I hadn't used my powers in a long time, and I was nervous as I looked at where I presumed my right hand was, the hand that had not been burnt by the ring. A small ball of fire formed as I willed it into existence, and I let i stretch over the entity of my hand like a glove, and used it as a light source. I found a strong looking skeleton, and with my left hand I broke off two of it's long leg bones. I wrapped the poor Dwarf's clothes around the ends, and lit them with my right hand. There, I thought to myself as I let the fire in my hand burn out, two perfectly decent torches. With them in hand, I ran down the hall and caught up with the others, handing one to Boromir and one to Aragorn, who shot me a questioning glance as he wondered how I had done it.

" Witch " I mouthed. When he did not react, I thought he was weary of me, or scared. I suddenly felt ashamed, though I could not say why exactly. The extra light was of great use to us all.

We walked for hours, deeper into Moria, and I was starting to fall asleep. When we finally stopped, the hobbits nearly fell down in exhaustion, but they refused to sleep before they had eaten. Set apart from the others as per usual, Gandalf waved for me to join him.

" I know you were thinking of leaving. " He said. " It's hardly surprising. But you will be needed. He will need you before the end. "

" He ? " I repeated, completely at a loss for what he was talking about.

" You will find out. " He said. " In time. " I did not question how he knew all this, he was Gandalf after all.

" Why did Elrond and you want me to join the Fellowship ? " I asked him. " I do not even come from Middle-Earth ! By all rights I should never even have come here. " I complained, waving my arms around in frustration.

" But you did. " Answered Gandalf, perfectly calm. " You came to Middle-Earth and came across Frodo and Aragorn, out of all people. I do not believe in coincidence. " I stared at him questioningly, but he would say no more.

I went and sat next to Aragorn who handed me some food. I picked at it, and then nearly fell over in tiredness. Aragorn put him arm around me, taking my plate away, and I rested my head on his shoulder. I was too tired to realize how close I was to him, and how intimate the position was. I never let anyone that close to me. It was my life rule. No one, except my best friend, would ever be that close to me. Yet I snuggled up even more to Aragorn as someone covered me with their cloak. It was Boromir, I noticed as I opened my eyes, finding him grinning at me. I smiled weakly back at him, and then fell into darkness.


	6. Attack

**Here's chapter six ! I'm busy writing chapter ten at the moment (I like to keep in advance, so I can keep my pubishing fairly regular), and let me tell you, it's like writing a whole different story ! I keep adding new ideas to the plot, and I'm actualy quite proud of my imagination at the moment. **

** I hope everyone like this. I hope the battle is alright, it took me forever to write it. I have no experience at all in writing them, so if you have any tips, I'm all ears ! Also, a huge thanks goes to LiveLaughLoveReadWrite and Jenna Lina for their wonderful reviews ! :)**

* * *

><p>" Lady Amelia " I heard as I came into consciousness. My back hurt. What the... Why on earth was I lying on the damned flood ? I moaned as I started to rub my eyes. " We're leaving shortly, I thought you might like some breakfast. " Continued the voice. I sat bolt upright, and yawned. I slowly opened my eyes, wondering who the idiot waking me up was. Oh. It was Sam. I smiled faintly and nodded, as he scurried back to his little frying pan. " Urg " was all I could manage. Someone with a death wish was laughing behind me as I rubbed my eyes again. I turned to see Boromir cleaning his sword, smirking at me. " Shut your mouth. " I ordered. I was not a morning person.<p>

" How elegant ! Keep it up like that, my lady, and the entire Fellowship will want your hand in marriage. " He smirked, making me laugh a little. At least he understood how I worked. I did not know how he did it, but he did, and I was glad of it. I didn't truly mean him any harm, I was just very vulgar and easily irritable when I first woke up.

We set off a little while later, still heading deeper into the mines. I was in a rather bad mood as sleeping on the floor had killed my back. I thought I'd fallen asleep in Aragorn's arms... I blushed at the thought of it, embarrassed I was that close to him. Either way, I ended up on the damned floor, the cold, hard and smelly floor. To add to my bad mood, there were still corpses scattered everywhere we went. We must have walked past hundreds, and we could only see about three feet away. In a rather morbid sense, I found it quite interesting, as I soaked up as much information about the Dwarf culture as I could from their clothes, size, and weaponry. I even asked Gimli to tell me a few stories, which he was overly glad to tell. I especially liked the part about Dwarf women. Apparently people think there are no Dwarf women, and Aragorn explained that it was because of their beards. Their BEARDS ! I was in hysterics, and Gimli got all uptight as he defended his people, bickering with Aragorn as I continued to laugh. I realized how often I looked at Aragorn, and mentally scolded myself. Don't get involved. Why ? I didn't know. But I didn't want to fall in love.

Wait, did I just say love ? No. Shhh.

After a few hours the torches died out, so I crept away to make a couple more. When I turned round, I jumped as I found Aragorn watching me intently. I was suddenly very nervous, which I hated. I was never nervous. I was the embodiment of self confidence, and I wanted to scream at him for making me like that. I smiled nervously as he just stared, until I couldn't take it anymore.

" I know, I'm bizarre. I'm abnormal, I'm the devil's daughter, I should be locked up and kept in a cage. I've heard it all before, so could you just skip it ? " I pleaded.

But Aragorn just smiled. " You are none of those things. Well, you are bizarre, but in a good way. You're different, refreshing. And intriguing. I only followed you to see your witchcraft for myself. I'm only interested, and I hope I did not offend you. " He half bowed, making me feel even more nervous, though relieved he didn't want to burn me alive. I laughed, and handed him a torch, and we caught up with the others. Oddly enough, I felt like a weight had been lifted. I didn't even know I was fearful, but I was.

After what must have been a whole day, Gandalf came to an abrupt stop. We were lost. My heart fell and I shivered, terrified that we would be stuck down here for weeks, months, or even years, in the dark, with no fresh air, the smell of rotting corpses, the damp, and the heavy atmosphere. My head was itchy, where I hadn't been able to wash my hair in a few days. I noticed everyone else's hair was getting a bit greasy as well, except for Legolas. No, his hair was perfect. That really got to me. He was too perfect. He was a man of few words, but he was kind, thoughtful and caring, but I just could not find any faults. And that bothered me, it made me feel slightly uneasy.

I slumped down against the wall between Aragorn and Boromir. The hobbits were cooking again, but I passed. My eyes were beginning to close from tiredness. It wasn't the traveling, it was the conditions. I hated this mine, it was a nightmare. " Why don't you get some sleep ? " Suggested Aragorn. I looked up at him, and shook my head.

" Not if you're going to dump me on the floor again. " I said as I yawned. He promised he would not, and moved his arm so that I could lean against him again. I raised my eyebrows to let him know that I would kill him if he did not keep his promise, and I closed my eyes as his arm enveloped me. But I sat back up when I felt Boromir grabbing my legs. " Oye ! " I exclaimed, making the Gondorian laugh.

" I was only going to let you lie down completely, my Lady, so you could sleep better. " He smiled playfully at me.

" Don't call me my lady. " I whined as I swung my legs at him, and leant back into Aragorn's embrace, falling into the darkness of sleep, though I heard what sounded like " Of course, my lady. " before I fell into unconsciousness.

I woke up before everyone else did, to find that my head had fallen into Aragorn's lap, and I was leaning against his stomach with one of his hands in my hair, the other around my waist. I looked up to find him fast asleep against the wall, and looked over to Boromir, who was asleep in the exact same position, holding on to my thighs like a child held his teddy bear. They were both so sweet, you could almost go " awww " at the sight of them. I smiled to myself, and let myself fall back to sleep for a while, until the two seemingly harmless men woke me up. Gandalf had finally remembered the way.

A couple of hours later, we past under an arched doorway, and found ourselves in even deeper darkness. " Let me risk a little more light. " Muttered Gandalf as he tapped his staff on the floor, increasing the light it emanated. I was awe-struck as I laid my eyes upon the great hall before me, with hundreds of mighty pillars holding up the high roof. " Behold ! The great realm and Dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf ! " Exclaimed Gandalf, as everyone's eyes opened in as much awe as mine did. The Dwarves certainly knew the meaning of grandeur. I felt so small, and as I twirled around staring at the top of the pillars, I nearly fell over.

We continued forward through the maze of pillars, until Gimli ran off into a room on the side. We ran after him, and joined him around a tomb that was lit by a narrow shaft of light coming from the opposite wall. I stared longingly at the hole in the wall, barely paying attention to what was going on around me. I ignored the mountains of orc and goblin skeletons around me, and looked for a way to reach the exit, to no avail. I noticed Legolas was interested in my attempt, and seemed disappointed when I shrugged. No way we could get out through there...

I was growing nervous as Gandalf read the remains of an old book he had found. " They have taken the bridge and the second hall " he read, as I looked around me, feeling as if the walls were closing in on me. " We have barred the gates, but cannot hold them for long. " I sniffed, trying to keep my breathing even. Now was not the time to panic. I would not panic. I would not panic. Not in front of all these men. I would not panic... " The ground shakes... Drums in the deep... We cannot get out. " Continued Gandalf. I. Would. Not. Panic ! " They are coming. "

Suddenly a hugely loud noise came from behind me. I turned, giving into panic, to see Pippin standing by a skeleton sitting on a well. But the skeleton fell in, making a huge crashing sound for a few, very long seconds. Once all had gone quiet, I burst out laughing. Aragorn looked over to me, raising an eyebrow, but I kept laughing. I was good in open field fighting and exploring, but in the dark underground ? No. I suppose you could say I was claustrophobic. Sort of. Paranoid comes to mind as well.

I laughed until I heard drums. The drums in the book. I froze as I looked around trying to catch someone's gaze. I looked out of the door with Boromir, and saw hundreds of orcs coming towards us. Battle ! I rejoiced at the thought, and grinned at Boromir as we barricaded the door. " They have a cave troll. " He said. " Oh goody ! " I exclaimed. He shook his head in disbelief as I drew my daggers out of my boots.

" You intend to battle these orcs with two small daggers ? " Asked Aragorn. I only grinned in return, as the monsters started banging on the door.

" Come ooooon ! " I shouted as the first one broke through. Legolas shot it, and I sighed in frustration, waiting for more. The doors then burst open, shattering to pieces, and I lunged at the mass that was charging towards us. Now this was something I was good at.

I buried the dagger in my right hand into an orcs neck as I slashed another one's stomach with the other. I ducked and came up behind a third, slitting it's throat as it was about to attack Boromir. It was good to be back in the thrill of battle ! I laughed as I beheaded an orc that was about to attack Sam, and continued laughing as I killed another three. I noticed Aragorn was looking at me wide eyed, obviously shocked by my laughter.

" Is this fun to you ? " He asked as he beheaded an orc, and parried another one's attack.

" Fun is an understatement ! " I replied, playing around with a particularly stupid orc. I let him think he was going to hit me, and side stepped ever so slowly to miss it. He attacked again, and again I side stepped. The orc was getting angry making me laugh again, but I had to end my fun when the troll burst into the room causing my eyes to widen in excitement.

I wasn't one for battle cries, but I lunged at it, and let myself slide to the floor on my back and slit it's legs as I passed under it. I was desperate to use my powers, but I could not. Not only was I afraid to scare the whole Fellowship, but with the mark the ring had left, it might have been dangerous. I did not want to tread in unknown territory. So I buried my daggers in an orc's backside as I got up, turning to face to the troll again. I grabbed the cloth it had around it's waist, and sighed, imagining how great it would to set it a light. So instead I just tried to pull the Troll onto the floor. It did not work, but it was worth a try. I stabbed it a couple of times until it swung it's huge club in my direction, making me duck. Two more orcs fell as I walked between them, sticking my daggers in their heads, and I turned to see Sam hitting orcs with a... Saucepan ? I laughed, killing another orc. I tried slicing the troll's arm off but it was too thick, but I managed to injure it enough for it to move backwards. I noticed Boromir having trouble, so I ran over to help him, appearing in front of him as he turned round. I grinned at him, as I stuck my dagger in the orc that was coming up behind him, and he nodded his thanks.

An arrow flew past my face and I looked up to see Legolas nod at me with a small smile. I had not expected that. I noticed Gimli seemingly having as much fun as I, and joined him.

" Bet you can't kill the troll. " I dared him.

" Neither can you ! " He replied in his usual deep Dwarf voice.

" Want to bet on it ? "

" You're on lassy ! " He said, and we both ran at the huge beast. Putting my daggers away, I drew my sword and sliced away at it's legs and arms, desperate for my blow to be the winning one.

Merry and Pippin jumped on it's back, and a pang of jealousy went through me as I watched them stab it repeatedly in it's neck, and it let out a long, sad, creepy moan. Legolas fired an arrow into it's mouth, and the troll fell to the floor, dead.

My mouth dropped open, as did Gimli's as we starred at each other.

" That was NOT fair ! " I moaned to the Elf, as Gimli said something along those lines as well.

Suddenly, more drums could be heard, and we all looked at each other, panicked. No one was hurt, as the orcs had been finished off while Gimli and I were having our fun with the troll. But we could not resist another attack like that. " To the bridge of Khazad-Dum ! " Exclaimed Gandalf, as he ran off back into the great hall. Something was telling me our hardship had not ended for the day, and the last time I felt like that well... Let's say something awful happened. And I mean really, really bad. But I ran with the Fellowship, fighting the urge to run off and leave them. I do not know what took me, but I suddenly hated them all, and I wanted to go home.

We ended up being completely surrounded not by hundreds, but thousands of orcs. I was too angry to be scarred, and I unsheathed by sword, ready to go into an insane killing frenzy as they grew closer. But then a deep groaning sounded from the other end of the Hall, accompanied by fiery light. It sounded again, and the orcs ran off.

" What is this new devilry ? " Asked Boromir, as I put my sword away. Why were we just standing there ? Whatever it was, if it was enough to scare thousands of orcs away, then it was no good. We had to get running ! I fidgeted, tapping my foot on the floor like an impatient five-year-old.

" Can we just go already ? " I moaned.

" It is a Balrog. " Said Gandalf. " A demon of the ancient world. This foe is beyond any of you, run ! Quickly ! " He yelled urgently, as we ran off in the opposite direction. Well. I was right, this wasn't the end of today's hardship and misery. Whoopty-doo !


	7. KhazadDûm

**I know, I'm posting this really quickly ! But I've been bored the last few days, and I'm already on chapter eleven, soooo I thought I might as well post this instead of keeping you waiting. The storie's starting to change now, I hope I'm developping everything okay. **

**As usual, thanks to Jenna Linda for faithfuly reviewing. You really push me on :D**

**Enjoy ! And as per usual, please review :)**

* * *

><p>We ran for our lives to the door at the end of the Great Hall. Stairs lay beyond, and as Boromir and I started down them, we came to an abrupt halt as we both nearly fell off the end. They turned at a right angle to the left, and beyond was a pit so deep you could no see the bottom. Boromir dropped his torch and it fell so far that it disappeared from view. The only way out was a bridge, and we had to go down these steep narrow steps. It would be dangerous enough without us running, but with this Balrog on our tails, we had no choice.<p>

My mind was racing as I ran down the stairs behind Gimli, keeping my eyes on his feet's movements to make anticipating my own movements easier. The stairs turned again, and we were heading towards the exit bridge. The Balrog was still making groaning noises behind us, and I wondered what it looked like. But to be honest, I didn't really want to find out. Orcs were firering arrows at us, and we hit a part of the stairs that had collapsed, making a rather large jump to the other side. Legolas jumped it easily, followed by Boromir and Gandalf. Aragorn and I tossed Merry, Pippin and Sam over, and then I took a deep breath, and jumped as well. I knew I could jump the distance, what worried me was weather I'd be able to jump straight forwards and not end up on the side. When I found myself in Boromir's arms, I sighed in relief and turned to see Gimli jump. But he barely made it, and Legolas grabbed hold of the first thing he could. " Not the beard ! " Shouted the Dwarf, making me half smile. And then a huge piece of the ceiling fell onto the stairs behind Aragorn and Frodo, making their part of the stairs completely unstable. My eyes widened in fear as I watched Aragorn lean back, then forwards guiding the stairs to the part we were standing on, and when it hit, he fell into my arms and we continued our way down the stairs.

Soon we reached the bridge. Exit. Sunlight. Fresh air. Safety. I ran even faster, not caring that the bridge was barely over two feet wide. I turned to make sure everyone had crossed, and noticed Gandalf was waiting in the middle facing the Balrog.

The monster was at least forty feet tall, and consisted basically of lava and flame. He had horns and two white eyes, making him look like evil itself. He had a whip in one hand, and a huge blade in the other. What was Gandalf thinking ? " You cannot pass ! " He shouted to the Balrog. " I am the servant of the secret fire, wielder of the flame of Arnor. The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udun ! " He shouted as he created a blue luminescent magic shield around himself. But when the Balrog's flaming sword came down on it, Gandalf fell to his knees, his shield failing.

I was not the best at that sort of sorcery, but I had to do what I could to save Gandalf's life. I ran back onto the bridge, leaping out of Aragorn and Boromir's way as they tried to stop me. " Amelia ! " Shouted Aragorn, but I ignored him. I held onto Gandalf's shoulders and focused my powers into making his shield again, and this time it was stronger. Two people's energy is better than one's, and when the Balrog used his whip against us, nothing happened. " Go back to the shadow. " Warned the wizard. The flamed monster put a foot onto the bridge, and Gandalf plunged his staff into the bridge, as white lighting emanated from it, while I kept the shield around us. It was draining all my energy, and my vision was starting to blur. The Balrog came towards us but the bridge shattered to pieces beneath it, and it plunged into the depths beneath. I turned and started making my way back over the bridge, but I collapsed. I was barely conscious as I watched Gandalf being dragged by the Balrog's whip, telling us to run for our lives. I felt hopeless, and tears welled in my eyes as he fell. Then darkness took over.

* * *

><p>When I opened my eyes, I was greeted by sunlight. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. The sky was blue, there were clouds floating above me, and I filled my lungs with the sweet fresh air. I felt good. But then I remembered Gandalf, and all happiness was gone. I was lying on white rock, and when I looked around me, I felt even worse. Sam was crying into his hands, Gimli was going crazy as Boromir held him back, also with tears in his eyes. Legolas looked shocked as he looked off into the distance, and Merry and Pippin were holding each other as they cried. Frodo was off on his own somewhere, and Aragorn suddenly surged from behind me. He put a hand on my forehead. " Are you alright ? " He asked me. I couldn't answer. Though I was not in tears, I still looked down, and I hated showing weakness. I sat up, and held my head. It hurt badly.<p>

I managed to stand up, holding onto Aragorn's forearms as I fell to the side slightly, as if I was on a boat. Gandalf was gone. I should have been able to save him, I should have been stronger and pulled him up. I should have...

" We need to go ! " Shouted Aragorn. " Boromir, Legolas, Gimli ! Get the hobbits up. " I screwed my eyes up as his voice pounded in my head, making it hurt even more.

" Give them a moment, for pity's sake ! " Answered Boromir, as he put an arm around me. " Are you alright ? " He asked me, as I nodded faintly, leaning into him for support.

" By nightfall this place will be swarming with orcs ! We must get to the safety of Lothlorien. " Answered Aragorn as we set off.

Boromir kept his arm around me as we travelled forwards. I remembered Lothlorien to be a forest owned by Elves. A lump grew in my throat as I recalled Gandalf's voice as he told me that it was governed by Galadriel, Lady of the Light, and Lord Celeborn, her husband. I was not particularly happy to be heading to more Elves, I was not in the mood to be surrounded by perfect people. I wanted normality. But if it was safe, then we had no choice. And even if it was not, Aragorn was now the designated leader, and I trusted him. I looked on in sympathy as he lead us on, pushing his grieving to the side as he had to be strong for us.

I steadily got my strength back as we moved, and I could not have been more thankful towards Boromir for carrying my backpack and letting me lean on him for a while. My head still hurt by the time we entered the forest, but at least I could see clear and walk in a straight line. The forest was beautiful, more so than that of Rivendell as it seemed more savage, and darker. It had an aire of mystery around it, and I couldn't help but admire the fallen leaves and twisted branches intertwined around each other. I knew we would not arrive in the city of the elves for another day or two, but at least we were safe.

That night, I curled up against the foot of a large tree. I leant against it, pulling my knees up to my face and held them there with my arms. I buried my face, and let myself go. I felt as though Gandalf's fall was my fault. I knew people would say it was not my fault, and that against such a big Balrog I could do nothing, etcetera, etcetera. But I was always too quick to blame myself, especially after the things I had been through. I had lost too many of my loved ones, and I now handled death very badly. I rocked myself into a lull sense of calm, listening solely to my breathing, trying to ignore the silent tears and sniffles of the ones around me. I fell asleep, and after a silent breakfast, we set off in just as much silence. I was feeling a lot better, physically at least, and I no longer needed Boromir's help. In fact, I didn't want any one to come near me. I just wanted to leave. I had too many doubts, too many wishes for other things, and I did not see the point in me being there. This journey was not what I expected it to be. It was not fun, no one seemed to share my excitements and joys, and now we had lost Gandalf, I didn't feel as if anything was keeping me with them. I would miss Boromir, he was becoming a very good friend. And I would miss Aragorn. Aragorn... I watched him as he marched in front of the Fellowship, the way his hair flew around in the light wind, the way he looked around making sure there was no danger... He was very attractive indeed. I remembered the two nights I had slept in his arms, and smiled to myself. He was no friend. I did not know what he was to me, but I would hate to leave him. I sighed, mentally hitting myself. I really did no want to continue this journey, and I was not about to let two men keep me from my freedom. I wanted to discover things, enjoy life, and have fun.

My thoughts were interrupted when an arrow head suddenly appeared in front of my eyes. I looked up to find a blond elf. It surprised me when I actually noticed differences between him and Legolas, but not between him and the dozen other elves that had somehow surrounded the whole Fellowship. A taller, more imposing Elf spoke up. " The Dwarf breathes so loudly we could have shot him in the dark. " He said, causing Gimli to groan in anger. I put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down, as now was not the time for insults. Aragorn explained our situation, and we were told to follow them to their outpost, which we did in silence, unsurprisingly. I tugged on Aragorn's sleeve and silently asked him if we were safe, to which he gave me a small nod. Funnily enough, I didn't let go of his sleeve. I had not realized this until Aragorn grabbed hold on the ends of my fingers and squeezed them tightly. I looked up at him, but he acted as though nothing was happening. A small smile crept across my face as we arrived at the oddest pair of stairs I had ever laid eyes on. Barely paying attention to Aragorn as he left my side and walked up confidently, followed by Legolas and the hobbits. Gimli walked up unhappily, and Boromir waved his arm as to let me pass before him. The stairs looked as though they were part of the trees, and let up to a series of small leaf shaped platforms about thirty feet up into the trees. By that time the sun had set, and the Elf captain spoke to Legolas and Aragorn. Though of course, it was in Elvish, so I did not understand a word. Gimli actually voiced my frustration, to which the Elf answered " We have not had dealings with the Dwarves since the dark days. " in a rather menacing tone. I raised my eyebrows, not believing how impolite he was. Though it was perfectly polite compared to what Gimli said when he answered something in Dwarfish. Though I did not understand the exact words, I could tell by the tone of voice that it was a rather nasty insult. I pushed back a grin when I was the Elf's face, and Aragorn shushed Gimli, though I gave him a thumbs up. He grinned back at me, proud of himself.

The Elf continued on. " You bring great evil here. " He said as he looked at Frodo. " You can go no further. "

My mouth dropped in disbelief as the Elf walked off, leaving us to ourselves. What were we going to do now ? Turn around and go round ? Wait, no. There was no " we ". I needed to talk to Aragorn, and let him know of my leaving. But now was not the time, so I decided to wait a little longer. I was stuck here as well, so my leaving would not take me very far, if anywhere at all.

We all slumped to the floor, and I decided to try to help Aragorn. He was looking very tired, and he seemed not to know what to do now. " Maybe you could argue with him, tell him that Lord Elrond sent us, and welcomed us. They are elves, and if I remember rightly, this Galadriel is his sister. Surely they can not be that different ! " I whispered.

" She is his mother-in-law. " He corrected. " Yes I suppose I could try. We cannot turn back... " His voice failed, as I saw despair linger in his eyes. I took his hand, and his gaze returned to mine.

" I believe in you. " I muttered, hardly sure if I sounded encouraging or like a total idiot. By the look on his face, I think it helped. He smiled faintly, and went over to the Elf. Boromir sat down in his place, whilst I watched Aragorn start his conversation.

" When is the wedding ? " He asked. My eyes widened in shock as I looked at the Gondorian, making him laugh somewhat. " Oh come on Amelia, any more obvious and it would poke my eyes out. "

I sighed. I suppose he was right. Aragorn did make me feel... Odd. And I did enjoy being in his arms. In a different way than with Boromir. I watched to King-to-be as he waved his arms around, arguing with the Elf who looked just as angry. " Boromir... " I started. " I don't know what to do. "

He smiled sympathetically. " Well, as I see it, you have two choices. " I looked up, waiting for him to continue. " You can leave us. I've been watching you, and I know you want to go. If you do, you will be free of the fate of the ring, of the fate of Middle-Earth. You will be able to roam whichever lands you wish, to your heart's content, and do whatever pleases you. " My eyes lit up at the option, but Boromir continued. " Or you can stay with us. Understand this, " he said, tracing the burns the ring had left of my palm, " understand him, " nodding to Aragorn, " and belong somewhere, even if it does not mean total freedom. "

As Boromir's words sunk in, the Elf captain returned to us. " You will follow me. " He stated, and he left again. Well, it seemed like Aragorn won the argument, and we could finally get going again. As we set off through the forest again, in the darkness of the night, Boromir's words ran through my head. " Whatever pleases you... Or belong somewhere... "


	8. Revelations

**A huge thanks to Jenna Linda and SammPaglia for their reviews ! :)**

**I know, there's a hell of a lot of information in this chapter. I hope it's all clear, it took me forever to get it all right. I'm still not entirely sure about this, and I admit, I am a bit nervous about posting this up. I don't like revealing Amelia so much ! I like to keep her a secret :D But hey, it has to come out so... Here we are.**

**Oh, and just for information, I am using Latin and ancient Rome as my basis for Amelia's homeland. All the names are Latin (and I'm making sure their meanings fit the character) and the weaponry and technology is based on the Roman army as well. I know Tolkien used Northern civilization in a lot of his work, like Vikings and Celts and other northerners, so to keep in the spirits of Amelia being foreign, I though I'd go in the opposite direction and go south. I hope that's alright with everyone !**

**And as usual, please review, and enjoy !**

* * *

><p>We walked through the forest of Lothlorien, one behind the other. I listened as Gimli was telling the hobbits to be weary of Lady Galadriel, and was surprised none of the elves accompanying us said anything. I felt someone tug on my sleeve, and I turned to see Legolas, of all people, looking concerned.<p>

" Are you alright, my Lady ? " He whispered, so no one would overhear.

" Why do you ask ? " I answered, truly wondering what brought this on. " And when are you going to stop calling me 'my lady' ? " I added with a smile.

" Amelia then. " He said, faintly smiling. " Aragorn is very concerned about you. And I have been watching you. You seen so much more reserved and gloomy than before. "

Well, what could I say to that ? He was right. But Aragorn, _concerned_, about **_me_** ? Well that was news. " I'm just having difficulty finding my path. Boromir has helped a lot, bless him. " I said, looking over to the man as he swung his big shield over his back. " And if Aragorn is so concerned, why does he not talk to me about it ? "

" I keep telling him to. But he is afraid to do so. " Legolas sounded almost sad, and I shot him a questioning glance. " His Elven lover, Arwen, abandoned him just before leaving Rivendell, " he explained. I remembered the dance, and how he looked sad as he watched her dance with another Elf. " He is scared because you are a woman, scared of getting close to you. He won't admit this though, not even to himself. "

I just blinked, lost for words. Legolas smiled at my reaction, and fell silent. Well, what a day I was having. I still had not digested this when, upon arriving at a hilltop, the elf captain Haldir spoke up : " Caras Galadhon " he said in wonder, " home to Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel. " I looked out, taking a closer look. The viewpoint looked upon a denser part of the forest, that also had taller, greener trees. Wait, they actually live in the trees ?

" Yes we do my Lady. " Answered Haldir, sounding rather annoyed. I smiled sheepishly, as I had not meant to speak out loud, though Gimli found it amusing, unsurprisingly enough. I smiled to the Dwarf, biting my bottom lip, holding in a laugh of embarrassment.

When we arrived among the trees of Caras Galadhon, I looked up in awe at all the stairs and platforms, intertwined in the ridiculously tall trees. All the Elves watched us as we climbed up one set of stairs, winding round the large tree, until we found a platform. Haldir told us to wait there, at the bottom of yet another set of stairs. We did so, and just as I was about to question someone, two people came down to meet us. The light emanating from the Elven couple was stunning, and as we bowed our heads to them, Celeborn began to speak.

" Nine are here yet ten set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf ? For I much desire to speak with him. " He said slowly. So much for : 'Hello, welcome to Lothlorien, enjoy your visit !' Could he have said anything worse ?

" He has fallen into shadow. " Said his wife. How did she know that ?

" I know many things, Amelia Numörien, daughter of Thrödien. " I heard in my head. I looked up to see Galadriel looking at me, and continued speaking, though not with her lips. " Gandalf's fall is not of your doing. Without your help, he would not have succeeded, and you would all have perished. The Fellowship owes you their lives. " She said. I was shocked that she could speak inside my head. I was shocked that she had read my mind. And I was even more shocked that the Fellowship owed me their lives. Surely not ! " You have your place in this world, and you will find it soon. Do not give up. " She said, then fell silent.

What was it today, advice day ?

We were led down to a quiet open space not far away. Thankfully it was on the ground, in a small clearing, dominated by a room carved in the trunk of a huge tree. Inside were nine freshly made beds waiting for us, five on the left, four on the right. As the hobbits and Gimli threw themselves on them, I found myself incapable of moving. Big, comfortable, soft beds.

" Does it bother you to sleep with us ? " Asked Aragorn, noticing I was frozen on the spot. " I can get you your own space if you - "

" No ! " I said, cutting him off. " No no no, I don't mind. It's just... " I sighed, slowly sitting on a bed. " Beds... " I muttered, unable to finish my sentence. Aragorn smiled weakly, and took the bed next to mine. The four hobbits were opposite me, with Legolas on the end guarding the entrance. Aragorn was to my right against the wall, and to my left were Boromir and Gimli. There was no door, but it mattered not as I took my boots and weapons off. I then removed my cape, and struggled to untie my corset. " Here " said Aragorn, as he leant over to help me. I felt quite embarrassed, having him undress me in front of everyone, though they were to busy undressing themselves to notice. I guess having spent so much time together, no one cared that I was half naked, even though I was the only woman. So I decided to take my tunic and long socks off as well, leaving just my shorts and sleeveless undershirt on. I slid under the covers, nearly moaning at the softness as I seemed to melt into the bed. Boromir, also in just his undershirt and light trousers, sat on my bed. He spoke softly as we watched Aragorn remove his weapons. " I feel like your brother, Mia. "

" Mia ? " I repeated, raising my eyebrows. " Only Silvia calls me that. " I smiled.

" Who is Silvia ? " He asked, and Aragorn looked up to listen as well, whilst untying his top layer of dirty clothing. It looked as though I was in for another story telling, which was confirmed when Merry and Pippin moved to the ends of their beds to listen more closely.

" Silvia is my best friend, and has been for centuries. " I said happily, not realizing what I had just admitted.

" Centuries ? How old are you ? " Asked Pippin, excited. Oh. Damn. " You don't look a day over twenty five ! "

I smiled. " I am four hundred and fifty eight years old. Where I come from, royal blood is blessed with a life span of about one thousand years. " I did not see why I should keep myself a secret to them. Though I hated talking about myself, they had the right to know, and I trusted each and every one of them with my life.

" Royal ? " Repeated Boromir, his eyes wide. I froze, mentally punching myself. That was the second secret I stupidly let slip in under a minute! I looked over to Aragorn, who smiled encouragingly, as he already knew about this part.

" I'm not just a witch. " I explained. " My father is the king of Numör, the land I come from. I am his first born, and so heir to the throne. But when I was young... A... Horrible event made me choose witchcraft. And people don't like witches where I come from, so my brother has taken my place. You see, a lot of the stray witches are burnt alive. "

Everyone's eyes widened at the barbarity of my words, and Pippin continued with his questions. " What was the horrible event ? " He asked innocently.

I swallowed, panicking. That's the second time this had been brought up, the last time in front of Moria. I was not ready to talk about it. " I... Um... I lost... Someone. Two someones. " Was all I muttered. My uneasiness had rubbed off on them for a while, before the questions started again. " So what's Silvia like ? "

Now that, I was happy to answer. " Well, she's shorter than me. She has long blond hair that falls into her eyes, much like mine does. And she has beautiful green eyes. I met her when I was barely able to walk. She is my cousin, and therefore has long life as well. When her father came back from a long voyage, my father held a great party for him. I did not attend of course, but Silvia and I were looked after by the same woman. That's when I met her. We played with each other's hair, and we've been friends ever since. " I said, smiling at the memory.

" Did you often have parties like that ? " Asked Merry.

" Quite often yes. They were either for my brother's political victories, or my victories in battle. " I answered proudly.

" Your father encouraged your battle skills ? " Inquired Aragorn. I noticed he was just wearing a thin green tunic and black trousers. My heart fluttered, and I mentally cursed at it.

" My father loved my battle skills. " I grinned back at him. " He was ever so disappointed that my brother hates war, so I suppose I was his replacement son. We used to meet after dinner, late at night, and discuss strategies while drinking ale. He taught me everything I know, and was my guide and mentor in many things. " I smiled sadly.

" Do you miss him ? " Asked Pippin.

" Yes... Yes I do. Very much. He has grown old, and with the current state of affairs it is not wise, or safe, for me to be around. I do not have much choice in the matter. " I huffed, feeling all gloomy all of a sudden.

Silence fell over us as my story telling ended. Aragorn squeezed my hand in sympathy, silently apologizing for bringing up the subject. It was not his fault, and I squeezed his hand back. Suddenly, music could be heard through the forest, and Sam questioned it. Soft, calm and sad, it was absolutely beautiful.

" The elves are singing for Gandalf. I would translate, but I do not have the heart to tell you. " Said Legolas. I got out of bed and walked out of the room. On my way, I put a hand on the Elf's shoulder and smiled weakly. I then walked out of the clearing, and just kept walking for a while, until I found a light stream. I walked into it, and it barely reached my knees. Thankfully my shorts were nowhere near there, so I would not get my clothes wet. Even though they needed a wash after Moria. I sat on a big rock that was in the middle of the stream, and dangled my feet into the water, letting them cool off. I had been stuck in my boots for too long, and my feet were not happy. I traced the long, thick white scar on my right thigh, that I received when I was ever so young. I remembered the pain I felt as I had cried out, and it actually felt like what my heart was feeling right then.

My thoughts were ever so gloomy. Merry and Pippin had reminded me of the darkest time in my long years, the weight of it never having been lifted from my shoulders. Adding that to loosing Gandalf, and my inner torment to weather I should leave or stay with the Fellowship, I felt like jumping off a cliff. I really did. I watched the water around my feet, lifting my right leg to let drops of water trickle back into the stream, like the tears that refused to fall from my eyes. For over a century I had only cried out of extreme tiredness. So I very, very rarely did, as I seemed to be unable to cry, as though the tears I had shed before had dried me out.

I heard someone approaching, and I knew it was either Aragorn or Boromir. The footsteps were too heavy to be an Elf, to light to be Gimli, and to far apart to be a Hobbit.

" I am sorry you are hurting. " Came Aragorn's soft voice. " You have been since before Gandalf fell, and I should have been there for you. I apologize. " He was standing in front of me, and was holding my hands in his.

" Your trousers are wet. " I whispered. I didn't want him to apologize. He had nothing to apologize for.

" Amelia ! " He scorned me. " I would not care if my entire body was wet ! You are unhappy, and I want to help. Tell me what is wrong. " He asked, ever so softly, " Please. " He whispered.

After a moment's pause, I sighed as I looked up into his deep blue eyes. Or were they green ? I could not make up my mind. But they were simply beautiful. And there was something about him made me want to hug him. So rare were the people who truly cared for me, I could not refuse Aragorn simple honesty. Without honesty, there is nothing. I grabbed his hand, and led him back to dry land where I sat down. He sat next to me, and patiently waited.

" I was married. " I suddenly blurted out. I had no idea how to tell Aragorn, but by the look on his face, he had not been expecting that. " Luthando, he was called. He was a writer, and we met a couple of centuries ago when he was writing a book about me, the young and famous 'warrior princess'. A lot of men wanted me back then, but he was different. He was kind, and gentle, intelligent and cultured. He wasn't a drunk barbaric killer like most of the men around me. He captivated me, and taught me music and art. He turned me from an uncivilized warlord into a cultured leader. My father was thrilled, and we wed ten years later, giving him the long life span the royal family has. We had a son, as well. We named him Francis. He was beautiful, and he grew into a fine young artist. I was so proud of him.

I was still running my battle campaigns, and occasionally had to leave my family to join my army. I could not just abandon everything, it was my duty as heir to the throne, I had to keep my lands safe. But... It was on returning from one of these trips that it happened.

When I arrived home, the front door was ajar, and I instantly knew something was wrong. Something was tugging at my heart, and I dreaded the worst. There were no lit candles in my dark home, and as I entered the kitchen, I found spatters of blood, and evidence of a struggle. And I... " I started shaking. Aragorn put an arm around me and held me tight against him as I struggled to finish my story.

" I entered the reading room... And... I... They had been c... Crucif... Fied. Both of them. B-b-but I... I... They looked like ghosts as their p-pale bodies hung, and I t-turned around. An... And on the wall. The wall had wr-writing on it. In blood. It said "I hope you enjoyed massacring my army". And there was a, um, a sh-shield, with my en-enemie's s-s-symbol on-on it. And... " My voice failed me as I burst into tears, holding onto Aragorn as tight as I could. He stroked my hair out of my face, and gently massaged my head as he rocked me into a calmer state. I eventually stopped crying, but I didn't let go of his free arm that I was holding against me. I didn't ever want to let go. He kissed my forehead, and I looked up into his eyes. He was so sympathetic, so understanding, that all my mechanical defenses just melted away and I felt like nothing came between him and who I really was.

He wiped my eyes free of tears, and stroked my cheek. He did not know what to say, but I did not need, or want him to say anything as I muttered an almost inaudible thank you. He smiled ever so lightly as I slowly got over my emotions, a smile that I returned as I slowly let my head fall into his lap. He brushed my hair with his fingers as I fell asleep. I was safe with him. In his warm, soft arms.


	9. Prophecy

**Firstly, I would like to clear something up. Apparently my way of portraying Arwen is not appreciated by some, which is fair enough. But at least let me explain. I am not changing her character, and whenever she is in my story I try to stick to her chartacter as much as I can. I am only giving my character's point of view, and as she doesn't like Arwen, then it's not going to be very positive. In my story, Arwen decides that loving a mortal is a stupid idea, and she listens to her farther rather than to her heart. I don't believe it's a ridiculous idea, but I can't develop that side of the story as she doesn't come into contact much with my character. And as I'm writing it a bit like her personal journal, I can't just suddenly leave Amelia and explain other people's actions and point of views. I like not knowing what other people are thinking and doing, I find it more realistic than having an "all seeing eye". I'm not Sauron ! XD So there, I just wanted to clear that up.**

**Secondly, the last part of this chapter, about the prophecy. I hesitated for a long while about putting it in my story or leaving it out. But then I read somewhere that Tolkien liked prophecies and destiny, and all those type of things. So I don't think it's too much. It's not like Amelia's suddenly the centre of attention, and miss "I'm going to save Middle-Earth!". My story will never be like that, I promise.**

**Anyway, thank you again to everyone who reads my story, I love you all ! And an even bigger thank you to Disney-Princess-In-Disguise, Shower Singer, Jenna Linda and SammPaglia for your reviews ! It means the world to me :)**

* * *

><p>When I woke up, I was in my bed. I looked around and found only Gimli and Sam to be still asleep, the others were nowhere to be seen. I was thankful to Aragorn for so kindly tucking me into bed like a child, but a bit nervous about seeing him again. I had broken down and cried in front of him. Me, crying ! I regretted showing weakness, I regretted how pathetic I had seemed as I gripped onto him for dear life. But in another sense, I did feel better. He was the only person I had told that had not known me when it happened. And it felt... Good. Telling an "outsider" actually lifted the weight a bit. Maybe I should have done it years ago, but I know I would not have been able to do so.<p>

Brushing my thoughts away, I got out of bed, and noticed a dress at the end of my bed. There was a note pined on it, and it read " I got this dress for you, I heard you liked wearing them. You can bathe on the second level of the third tree to the right. I hope you slept well. A. " I smiled, somewhat relieved that he did not want to ignore me, as I carefully folded the small piece of parchment and put it in my backpack. I was still in my undershirt and shorts, so I put my socks and tunic back on so that I would not be walking around half naked. I picked up the dress, and followed Aragorn's directions.

On the first level, I met an Elf. He was blond, like they all seemed to be, and wore a pale green tunic over tight brown trousers, much like Legolas'. " Good morning my lady ! " He said happily, and I returned the greeting. " Would you like me to wash your travel clothes while you bathe ? " He asked, ever so politely. I grinned and nodded. " Just leave them outside the door and I will pick them up in a short while. Everything you might need is already in there, and a tub of hot water has just been prepared for you. "

I smiled my thanks. Actually, "grinned like a mad person" would be a more accurate description. I wondered how they knew to prepare a bath for me, but they were Elves, who knew what they could do ? I walked up to the second level, the highest in this tree, to find a lonely room, luckily with four solid walls. But - surprise ! - no door on the small opening. But it mattered not, no one would be able to see inside. As I entered, I found the room even had a curtain running across it, separating the room into two. The part I was in had a large mirror and a small woven basket with clean towels in it. My heart melted as I felt how soft they were. I pulled the curtain enough to pass through to the other side, which only consisted of the bathing tub in the middle of the room. But what a tub it was ! It was the biggest one I'd ever seen, and it was beautiful, and clean, and white ! I wondered what it was made of as I ran my hand along the side of it. The water was perfectly clean and steaming, and I just could not wait to get in. I stripped, and after nervously putting my clothes outside the door and running back to cover, I saw it. The most beautiful thing I had ever seen : Soap ! I grabbed it in excitement, and smelt it. Flowers ! It smelt of FLOWERS ! How did they do that ? But I did not care, and I held it tight in my hands as I stepped into the water. It was a little too hot, but I did not care. As I sat down, I sighed ever so happily as my body seemed to immediately relax at the touch of the water. I was even happier when I realized I could actually lay down in it, and soak my whole body at once, something I had never been able to do before. My mind went blank, and I was in total ecstasy.

Then the floral soap seemed to call out to me, so I started to wash. The smell of flowers filled the air as I removed dirt, grass stains, sweat, dust and blood from my body, rediscovering my natural skin color. Goodbye Cahadras, goodbye Moria, goodbye orcs ! I scratched my hair, and realization dawned on me : I would be able to wash my hair ! As I scrubbed and scrubbed, my thoughts went back to Aragorn and his beautiful blue eyes, his perfect beard, and his exquisite hair.

Oh, dear lord.

I was in love.

I froze, blinking as the truth of it hit me. Then I started to laugh. Once I was clean and smelling of wonderful flowers, I put on the dress he had got me. Had he bought it, or had he just been given it ? At that moment I did not care, and I slipped it over my head. It was off-white colored, and thankfully it did not fall to the floor. I was amazed that he had remembered how awkward I had found the dresses in Rivendell, and this one hung only a few inches above the ground. I looked into the mirror and found the dress fitted me perfectly, and made my pale skin seem even cleaner. The sleeves were long and wide, and it had an elegant rounded neckline. Simple, yet beautiful, especially against my red hair, that had grown a bit since we had first met at that old ruin on a hill. I did not even know the name of the place, but rolled my eyes as I remembered the hostility that he and the Hobbits had had towards me. My hair was now a few inches past my shoulders, longer than it had been in years. But I had no way of cutting it, and I did not want using my daggers. The last time I had done that, it looked so bad that I ended up having to cut it much, much shorter, as short as the Hobbit's actually.

I folded the towels and placed them back in the basket, unsure of what I was supposed to do with them. As I left the room, I noticed my clothes were gone, and when I went back down the stairs, the Elf that I had spoken to before was still there, smiling as he saw me. He was washing my clothes in a large basin. " They will need washing twice, and then I shall leave them out to dry. You may pick them up in a few days ! " He smiled as he happily scrubbed away at a grass stain on my white tunic. I thanked him and he just waved his hand, telling me it was nothing.

I decided to wonder around the woods a little, seeing as I had no idea how long we would be staying here. I figured it would be at least a few days, otherwise Aragorn would not have let us settle here so much. I walked for hours, and came back as the sun set, under my hungry stomach's orders. I found the whole Fellowship, or what was left of it since Gandalf had passed, settled around a small pot in the middle of our clearing. They all looked up in awe as I came to join them. " What ? " I asked, turning around incase they were looking at someone behind me. " Do I look silly or something ? " I asked, starting to worry.

" You look everything but silly, Lassy. " Said Gimli.

" Ugly, fat, dirty... ? " I teased him as I played on words, though I knew exactly what he meant. The Dwarf rolled his eyes and waved his hand as he lit up his pipe.

I sat down between him and Legolas, smiling at Aragorn. We made a perfect circle and as I wondered what they were all eating as Sam handed me a bowl. I looked down into it: soup. I thanked the hobbit, and took a spoonful, happily awaiting the taste. But none came. It was so... Bland. It had hardly any taste to it, and Aragorn laughed as he saw me scrunch my eyes up.

" Elven soup my lady. " He said, his voice full of sarcasm.

" It has no taste to it ! " I exclaimed, almost in horror.

" Ah, I agree with ya on that one ! " Answered Gimli. " The Elves can't handle real taste ! " I nodded in agreement and laughed when I saw Legolas' face. He looked somewhat hurt and started bickering with Gimli.

" We do not need to feast upon heavy food ! We prefer delicate, light nourishment so as to further appreciate nature. " He said, getting all uptight.

" But I like strong food. " I argued. " I have eaten food so spicy that my eyes watered. I had to swallow five pints of ale for it to stop burning ! " I laughed, remembering how drunk I had been after that.

The argument continued, and Sam, Merry and Pippin joined in to tell us about their Hobbit food. The poor Elf was outnumbered two to one as Gimli and I argued our point, and he by the end of it, he was calling us brutal barbaric eaters, which made me laugh even harder. Legolas smiled also, and the rest of evening was spent in good humor as we spoke of various foods, drinks and many other things from our lands. It was ever so interesting being in such a multi-cultural group of people, and I learnt a lot through the fits of laughter and occasional jovial sing-songs. Lothlorien had a wonderful effect on us, and even Frodo, who was usually outcast, gloomy and quiet, ended up joining in. When we came to go to bed and the men were undressing themselves, leaving only their undershirts and trousers on, I suddenly realized : I had nothing on underneath my dress. I stood uncomfortably until Aragorn noticed. He handed me a spare shirt of his, and Boromir told everyone to get out while I changed. Gimli joked about me taking my clothes off in front of them and giving them " a good show ", and once they were out, I quickly changed. Thankfully Aragorn's shirt fell to my knees, so I was reasonably decent.

Nearly three weeks had passed since we had first arrived in Caras Galadhon. I was more aware than ever about my growing feelings for Aragorn, and he and I often went on long walks around the forest. We never again spoke about my past, of which I was grateful. What was in the past must stay in the past, as I always say. Aragorn also disappeared quite a lot, but I never questioned him and instead I spent time with Boromir, and sometimes even Legolas and Gimli, who seemed to be getting along much better. Their insults had turned into friendly bickering, and I often joined in. I felt so at home with these men, I could have easily lived in the same house as them for the rest of my life.

I also spent a lot of time on my own, wondering about what I was going to do. I desperately wanted to part ways with them for a while, and then meet up again. I needed air. But I grew to love them all as brothers, and that feeling was keeping me from deciding. Boromir knew of course, and so did Aragorn. They were both learning to know me inside out, as I them.

One night, I fell upon the Lady Galadriel as I was wondering the woods. She smiled softly as I came near, and our odd but helpful mind communication started.

" They will understand when you tell them you wish to leave them. " She said.

" I have not even decided to leave. "

" I think you have. You should, at least for a while. You will be surprised how good a decision it will turn out to be. "

" Why ? "

" I have the gift of foresight. I shall not tell you everything, but I can tell you this : parting ways will save a life. " She said. What on earth did that mean ? " I can not explain. "

Oh, yeah. I forgot she could read minds. She smiled, as I suddenly felt embarrassed, and I suddenly remembered the black speech being burnt into my hand. I was about to ask her about it when she answered my unasked question.

" There is a prophecy. A young woman with immense power will be chosen by the ring, and in their meeting, she will take on part of it's power. In doing so, she will help Middle-Earth in it's path to victory against evil. "

I stared in disbelief, then laughed. " I have two things to say to that. The first being that I am definitely not the sort of person to go up against evil and win. Secondly, why would the ring choose to share it's power if in doing so it will bring about it's own destruction ? "

" It is not the ring who chose. " She said.

Oh. Okay.

" You are destined for great things, Amelia Numörien. You are the prophesied one, whether you believe it or not. And being your own self will help save us all. Frodo can not do this without you. "

And with that, she was gone. For a moment my mind was blank as I tried to process it all. I looked down at the markings on my left hand. Did I really ingest part of the ring's power ? I was too scared to try any witchcraft with that hand incase it truly was evil. But Galadriel had given me the answer I so desperately seeked and I decided that I would listen to her wisdom. I would part ways with the Fellowship.

As I walked back to camp, I found Aragorn sitting on a rock by the stream where I had opened up to him. He did not look up as I sat next to him, and for a few moments we sat in silence. I awkwardly rested my head on his shoulder, and after hesitating, he took my hand. He traced the marks left by the ring with his fingertips, sending shivers down my spine.

" Lady Galadriel has explained them to me. " I whispered. I proceeded to tell him everything that she had told me, not leaving anything out. He was silent for a long while, and I closed my eyes, breathing heavily while making the most of the warmth he radiated. He then pulled away slightly, and took both my hands, looking me straight in the eyes.

" Amelia " He said softly, " if this prophecy is true, then I see no reason for you not to be able to live up to it. You are good at everything you do, and I do not doubt your capabilities. " He paused, unsure how to continue. " I understand your need to leave. Though... " He closed his eyes, nervous, though I did not understand why. " In all honesty, I do not want you to go. "

We stared at each other for a long moment, still holding hands. I instinctively grew closer to him, as though my body was being pulled towards him by an invisible force. He looked down for a moment, and then his lips slowly found their way to mine. He kissed me ever so softly, as though I would break if he pressed too hard. I felt a wave of tingly butterflies throughout my body, and I smiled happily into the kiss. He brought his hands up to cup my face, barely touching my skin, and when he pulled away, I was breathless, and in a trans like state. He made me feel so... Beautiful, and fragile. I felt like a woman when I was with him, and that had become a rare thing. He had awoken feelings I had thought long dead inside of me.

Seeing that I was not moving, he started to back away, thinking I did not want him. But I was actually only processing what was happening, and without thinking, my arms flew around his neck and pulled him back against me, and I kissed him again, this time more aggressively. The intensity of my feelings poured into him in that brief moment of bliss, as his hands grabbed my waist, pulling me even closer to him. When our lips parted, he rested his forehead against mine, looking me in the eyes.

" I will miss you. " He whispered softly against my lips.

I grazed my lips against his again, and smiled faintly. " As I will miss you. But I will find you again, I promise. "

Aragorn wrapped his arms tightly around my waist, and I lay my head on his shoulder. He hugged for what seemed like an eternity, as I reveled in his embrace. My mind seemed to shut down, and there was nothing other than him. I forgot where I was, what we were doing, and everything else. There was only Aragorn.


	10. Separation

**Here it is, the start of something compleatly new ! I've been waiting so long to get to this part of my story, I hope everyone likes it as much as I do ! And it's my longest chapter yet, which I'm proud of. But I would like to ask: Should I make my chapters longer ? Or maybe shorter ? Or are they fine as they are ?**

**Like I have said before (I think), I am using the Roman Army as my inspiration for Amelia's army. Also, all the OCs (that are not from Middle-Earth) have Latin names that reflect their personalities. Here are the meanings:**

**Amelia = Industrious, Admiring**  
><strong>Silvia = From The Forest<strong>  
><strong>Luthando = Love (He was Amelia's husband)<strong>  
><strong>Francis = Free (He was Amelia's son)<strong>  
><strong>Marcello = young warrior (He is the Lieutenant of the Numörien army)<strong>  
><strong>Jovan = Majestic (He won't appear until chapter 11, and is the ex-lieutenant of the Numïrien army, but is now the Captain)<strong>

**Enjoy ! :)**

**And a huuuuuuuuuuge thank you to BamX5-837, Jenna Linda, and SammPaglia for your wonderful reviews that I love so much !**

* * *

><p>I was in paradise, wrapped tightly in Aragorn's arms. That was, until Boromir's voice broke us apart. " Aww " He said. " It has finally happened. "<p>

I could hear the smirk in his voice without even looking. I was going to kill him. Aragorn shot up, standing in front of where I was still sat. " What are you doing here, Boromir ? " He asked. He sounded slightly worried, but I could not care less. He interrupted us ! I'd been waiting for it for weeks, and he ruined it all. He was going to die.

" Looking for you. " He answered, still grinning. " Supper will be ready soon, and we have managed to find some meat so I thought I'd come and get you before Gimli and the Hobbits eat it all. What are YOU doing ? " He raised his eyebrows a few times, teasing us. That was it.

I got up, walked over to him, and punched him in the shoulder. " Shut up. " I said, grinning as a look of shock came over his face, as he rubbed his shoulder. I had not hit him hard, but but hard enough. It was only friendly after all.

We set off back to camp, and I retold the account of my meeting with Galadriel. Boromir seemed as interested in it as Aragorn had been, but he did not comment on any of it. Once we arrived, Boromir pulled me apart for a split second, long enough to tell me he that he would like to talk to me after we had eaten. But before I would ask him why, he winked to Gimli, and before I knew it, the whole Fellowship knew what had been going on when Boromir had found Aragorn and I.

" Good on ya laddy ! " Exclaimed the Dwarf as he patted Aragorn's knee. " Took ya long enough ! "

I rolled my eyes, sitting next to them. " I am still here you know. " I said to him.

" I know ! " He said, " Maybe you can teach him how to drink like we do ! " He grinned, raising his ale. I ignored him comment as my eyes widened.

" Where did you get that ? " I asked, jealous that he had ale and I did not.

" We've got a whole barrel full of it ! " Added Pippin, showing off his ale.

We feasted on meat and ale for a couple of hours. At first, Aragorn and I were teased, but the subject was soon dropped and we joked about other things. I restrained myself from getting drunk, knowing that I then had to sleep in the same room as the eight men.

After we had eaten and cleared up, I found Boromir sitting on the roots of a tree nearby. I sat down next to my dear friend, and asked him what it was he wanted to talk to me about.

" The ring has a powerful effect on me. " He said. " I am weak. "

" You are not weak ! " I retorted. " Yes the ring affects you, but you have not given in. That proves how strong you are. " I tried encouraging him. But he was not having it.

" I know that if I stay with Frodo, I will end up trying to take the ring. It speaks to me, and I often find myself saying things to Frodo that I do not mean. I am afraid, Mia. I'm loosing my mind. "

" You are not loosing your mind. You - " I started, but he cut me off.

" I want to go with you. " He said, to which I just looked at him, confused. " I want to leave the Fellowship so that I do not harm Frodo. I want to go with you and help you in your quest, and help you in this foretold prophecy. I went to Rivendell with the order to bring the ring back to Gondor. If I go back empty handed, I fear my father's reaction. You see, he is old, and he is getting increasingly delusional. He might send an army to retrieve it from Frodo if he learns of the Fellowship's quest. " He said sadly.

I did not quite know what to say to him. I understood, and I was proud he could take such a decision. I knew it was hard to admit that he knew he would succumb to the ring, and I was touched that he trusted me enough to show me such weakness. But come with me ?

" Boromir, I do not even know where I am going to go, or how long it will take. It could be dangerous. " I said, but he shook his head.

" I do not care. " He said adamantly. " And if it is dangerous, then I will be there to protect you. " Upon seeing the expression of disbelief on my face, he corrected himself. " Not that you need protecting. But I want to help you. As I said before, you are like my little sister. "

I decided that it would be nice to have someone with me, especially Boromir. And if it would save him grief and trouble, then I had no reason to refuse. I told him I would be delighted to have him as a travel companion, and he smiled softly, thanking me. " You better find Aragorn. " He said. " I fear he will lead the Fellowship on in a few days, so you need to make the most of the time you have left. " I rolled my eyes as he smiled, and did as he said.

Aragorn was sitting on his bed, polishing his sword. I sat down next to him, lightly kissing him on the cheek. " I take it that you have decided to leave ? " I asked.

He nodded sadly and turned to me, putting his sword down. " We have been here for over three weeks, " he said, " We cannot put this off any longer. We will pack up and leave in a couple of days " He paused. " When will you leave ? "

" I will see you off, and then leave the next day. " I said, making up my mind as I went on. " And... Boromir will stay with me. " I said, unsure of his reaction.

Thankfully, he smiled. " I am glad you will have someone with you. Not only to keep you company, but it will be safer. And I trust him with you. " He said, stroking my cheek with his hand. " Where will you go ? "

I paused, deep in thought. " I think we will travel north. Near the borders of my homeland. Silvia said she would lead what's left of my army there, to the border of the Mirkwood forest. " I said. " I miss her. And I am still their leader, it is in my duty to check up on them from time to time. It is my fault they are now unwelcome in Numör, so I owe them everything I have. "

He smiled, and kissed me. Like the fist time, my body melted under his touch, and I could not help but wrap my arms around his neck. We stopped when he heard someone clear their throat in the doorway, and looked up to find Legolas and Gimli standing there, grinning like children. " You dirty little rats ! " Teased Gimli. " Why don't you take your clothes off while you're at it ? " I laughed, and Aragorn scolded him. Shortly afterwards, all the beds were occupied, and I fell asleep, holding Aragorn's hand in the small gap between our beds.

The day Aragorn had chosen for the departure of the Fellowship had arrived. Aragorn asked me to wait until then to tell the others of my parting, as he thought it may distress them and make them want to stay behind. I did not necessarily agree, but he was the leader, and I took my orders, though probably not as gracefully as I should have. " But that's ridiculous. " I had said. " I will wait, but I think it is stupid. " Aragorn had rolled his eyes, saying that I was "hopeless". I knew I was a little too stubborn for my own good, but I could not help it.

I had packed my bags, ready to leave the next day. Boromir and I helped the Fellowship carry their bags down to the river, where three boats were waiting for them. They were in almost white wood, and they were docked in between the roots of an ancient tree. It looked so magical, and the water was beautiful. But it was time for Boromir and I to come clean, and Aragorn rounded everyone up for us.

" I have some bad news. " I started. I was nervous about telling them, but my mind was made up and nothing would change my mind. " I have decided to end my travels with you, at least for a while. " I paused, looking at their shocked faces, but I had to carry on. " Boromir has volunteered to come with me, and we will travel north for a while. " Their face fell, and Merry and Pippin's eyes started to go red. I felt bad for leaving them, and I would miss them.

" Will we ever see you again ? " Asked Pippin, as tears started to run down his face. I bent down, and wiped them away. " Of course you will, I promise. Take care of yourself Pip', I'll miss you. " I said as I hugged him, and Merry joined our hug. " I'll miss you as well Merry. Take care of each other. "

I then turned to Gimli, who looked a bit teary as well, and put my hand on his shoulder. " Take care of yourself, Dwarf. " I said. He nodded, " It's a shame we won't be able to compete in battle anymore my Lady. " I laughed lightly. " Oh we will, and I will beat you. "

I then turned to Legolas, who smiled faintly and muttered " Be safe. " I decided to hug, him to his surprise, and asked him to look after Aragorn for me.

Turning to Frodo and Sam, I hugged them both at the same time, telling them to be brave, that they will succeed, and that I believed in them, which they both seemed to appreciate. They all said their goodbyes to Boromir as well, and then went off after being called by Galadriel, leaving me with Aragorn. Boromir discretely disappeared, and Aragorn slowly took my hand.

" Be safe, my beautiful one. " He muttered. " It will be a long journey without you by my side. "

I smiled, and took his face in my hands. " Be strong. And please, don't get yourself killed. " I then kissed him lightly on the lips, and he pulled me into a stronger embrace.

" Don't get yourself killed either. " He added, wiping away the tears that were forming in my eyes. I didn't realize it until afterwards, but it was the first time in years I had expressed so much emotion.

Once the fellowship was seated in their boats, I pushed their boats into the water, one by one. I kissed Aragorn one last time before pushing his in, and Boromir and I watched them as they became small specks in the distance. I suddenly felt lonely, a feeling I had not felt for years. It was most bizarre.

Boromir and I spent the rest of the day finishing our packing, and I had another bath. On my way down, I asked the Elf if they could spare me some of their wonderful soap. It would undoubtedly be the thing I missed the most about the Elven city, and he agreed. He handed me a nice load of it, that would last me nearly a year, with a bemused smile. It was an odd request, but this Elven soap smelled of flowers, and it was like magic to me, I could not get enough of it. I fell asleep, wondering how Aragorn was getting on. In the morning, Lady Galadriel approached us, and gave us the same cloaks she had given the rest of the Fellowship.

" I have no gifts to offer you, for you are both such strong people. " She said, " But I can offer this advice to you ", she continued, turning to me. " Beware of the powers you hold, for though they are powerful and though they will be used for good, they are evil in nature. " She then looked at Boromir. " Look after her. "

We were about to get into the boat we were kindly given, when we were alerted of a newcomer's presence in the forest. Galadriel asked us to follow her, and when we got to an opening in the trees not far away, we were greeted by the most unexpected sight. A man dressed all in white, with long white hair and a white staff stood before us. A wizard, without a doubt.

" Gandalf ! " I exclaimed, instantly recognizing the old man. " Thank the heavens ! "

" How is this possible ? It is good to see you ! " Said Boromir, equally as glad to see the old man.

" Yes, I am alive. " He said, smiling back at us. " I see you have made your decision. " He added, speaking to me. " I hope everything will go as planned for the both of you. "

" Thank you. " I said, at the same time as Boromir. " How did you survive ? " I asked.

" It is a long story. " He said. " One that I will tell you another time. All you need to know is that I am safe, and that I will do all I can to find the Fellowship again. We all have our paths, and you need to follow yours. " He nodded back to where our boat was waiting for us. " We will meet again soon. " he said.

" But we can't leave now, you have only just got here ! " I protested.

" You must. " Answered the Wizard, looking at me with serious eyes.

I did not know why, but I believed him, and sighed. We had to go straight away. Boromir and I smiled, and bowed before the Elven queen and the old man, biding them farewell. We then went back to our boat, and set off on the Great River, going North unlike the Fellowship who went south. Boromir was behind me, rowing, and I was in front. We sat in silence for a while, until my friend spoke of Gandalf.

" I would have liked to stay a while longer to understand how he survived and why he's now dressed all in white. " he said. " I thought he was Gandalf the grey ? "

" I would have like that as well. " I said. " Nor do I know how he survived. But yes, he was Gandalf the grey, but he is now Gandalf the white. He has been... Promoted, I suppose. " I said. Being a witch myself, I had some knowledge of the Istari. There were once three great Istari in my home lands, but they sadly passed away half a millenia ago during a great battle. My father, who had known them well, often told me tales of them.

" The white ? Like Saruman ? " Asked Boromir.

" Yes, but Gandalf is not evil. " I said. I told him about my father's deceased friends, and we continued speaking for the rest of the day.

When the sun started to set, we set up camp on the Eastern side of the river. Though we had been given Elven Lembas bread, which would fill our stomach with just a mouthful, we decided to hunt a rabbit down, and we had stew. Boromir fell asleep staring up at the stars, and I wondered how our journey would unfold. I knew I would find Silvia in the forest of Mirkwood, but she would probably not have lead my army much past the Grey Mountains, right up north, at the limit of Middle-Earth's maps. I remember her saying she would make camp on the Forest River, hopefully with the consent of the Elves that lived there. If we kept our speed up, Boromir and I would arrive in just over ten days. I looked over into the distance at the edge of the Mirkwood forest. It was not far away, but it would be much faster and easier to travel by boat. But looking towards the forest made me feel that much closer to my childhood friend, making me smile in anticipation.

The next morning, we took turns washing in the river. I sat behind some bushes as Boromir washed, and then we exchanged places. When I had finished, I called over to Boromir to let him know he could come out again. But he did not answer. I called out second time, and again I had no answer. Finishing getting dressed, I unsheathed my sword, carefully walking over to where he should be but he was not there. I looked around, but could not see him anywhere. At first I thought he was just playing a trick on me, but then I sensed movement in the bushes further inland. I looked back over at our little camp, but figured I'd rather loose that than Boromir. I narrowed the hiding people down to one particular bush, and closed in on it. " Come out, I know you're there. " I said. But then my arms were seized from behind. I dropped my sword, and the two men holding my arms were holding them in such a position where I could not struggle for fear of breaking my arms. " Where is Boromir ? " I demanded. " What have you done to my friend ? "

Without a word, more of these men came out from another bush, dragging Boromir along. His hands were bound, and he was gaged, but he nodded to let me know he was okay. The leader of the group of men came forwards. He was about a head taller than I, with sandy blond hair barely reaching his chin all in different lengths. He was cleanly shaven, and wearing green and white ranger clothing. His eyes had a hard look of determination in them, but when they lay eyes on me, they became confused. " Who are you ? " He demanded. " What are you doing, trespassing on our lands ? "

" Your lands ? " I repeated. " Mirkwood belongs to the Elves ! And you are no Elf ! " I exclaimed.

" Answer my question woman, and I shall answer yours. " He said. He didn't seem menacing, and the way he looked at me confused me. It was as though he was looking at a ghost, but I could not say that I had seen him before, nor any of the eight men around us. Their clothing was familiar to what we wore back home, but they were wearing green. Blue and white were the colors of my home, like the ice.

" My name is Amelia. " I said. " And my friend is Boromir. Please, we mean you no harm. We were only traveling north on a personal quest, nothing more. " I said, trying to sound innocent.

" Amelia ? " Repeated the man. I was now even more confused, and he proceeded to pick up my sword and examined it. " Let them go. " He suddenly ordered. He handed me my sword back, and kneeled. " Forgive me my Lady, Silvia did not expect us to find you this far south. " The other men immediately released Boromir as well, and followed their leader and kneeled in front of me.

I stood in complete and utter shock. These men were... My men ? Boromir asked me what was going on, and I shook my head in disbelief. " You take orders from Silvia ? " I asked the man, trying to make sense of the situation. " You are my men ? The seventh company of the east ? "

The leader nodded. " My name is Marcello. Lady Silvia sent us here to investigate after seeing your camp fire last night. We were afraid you might be more orcs. "

I waved at them to get up, which they did. A few of them went back to our camp to pack our things for us, and Boromir asked some more questions to Marcello, as another man untied his hands. But my ears no longer worked for a few moments. The only thing that registered in my mind was that I had found my army, in just a day of traveling. More than that, I would soon see my dearest friend. I suddenly came back into the conversation, interrupting the two men.

" Is Silvia alright ? Why have you come so far south ? What about the Elves ? " I asked. I was worried. Silvia had told me they would not travel far south without me, yet here they were at the very south of Mirkwood, on the border with Rohan.

" Silvia is fine. We have set up camp near Dol Guldur. Come with us, all shall be explained. " He said, waving his hand for us to follow him. The other men arrived back, carrying our bags, and we set off in direction of the forest.

" You're treated well. " Whispered Boromir. " I take it we're safe. " He said, unsure of himself as he looked around at the men we were following.

" Safer than in anyone else's company. " I answered back. I could not be more sure of myself. These men were everything to me. Though I had never met these particular men before, I knew that Silvia would not have sent them out if she did not trust them with her life.


	11. Reunion

**I had fun writing this chapter, it's nice to write something that completely comes out of my mind. I know the elves did actually fight the Orcs and Nazgûl that had occupied Dol Guldur, but I have no knowlege of how any of it happened. And being the head of an army is much harder to write about that I thought ! But I enjoy it, and I try to portray Amelia, Silvia and Jovan exactly as I picture them in my head.**

**Thanks to Jenna Linda and bamX5-837 for your reviews ! **

**I hope you like this chapter ! And please tell me what you think of Silvia and Jovan, I would like to know your feelings about them to see if I'm writing them properly :)**

* * *

><p>We traveled back to the forest of Mirkwood, but I did not know what to expect. It was an Elven forest, so I suppose I thought it would be like Lothlorien or Rivendell, but it was not. In fact, it was rather gruesome. The forest was dark and seemed evil, and a lot of trees were rotting away. The atmosphere was heavy, and it seemed there was no wildlife whatsoever.<p>

It only took us a few hours of walking to arrive at the camp, during which time no one spoke. I had tried questioning Marcello, but he was adamant I wait until I met up with Silvia, but questions were burning inside my head. I looked over to Boromir quite often, but he never looked up. I wondered if he was okay, but did not dare ask him.

The camp was on the edge of the forest, at the foot of a small hill tipped by an evil looking fortress, with black stone and high pointed towers. What that Dol Guldur ? Did it belong to the Elves ? If so, the Mirkwood Elves were very different to those I had met so far. I recalled Legolas originated from this forest, yet I doubted he would fit into this fortress.

The encampment was huge. It had at least four hundred tents, all made out of dark leather, placed in perfect alignment. We marched right through the center "street", towards the largest tent. Silvia's tent. My heart raced with excitement and many of the men we passed bowed, recognizing me. I smiled to most, but did not spare them any time. Silvia was my priority.

A man with short black hair stood guard at the entrance to her tent. He did not speak as we neared, and stepped aside to let Boromir and I through when Marcello waved to him. I told Marcello to stay outside, took a deep breath, and pulled the leather to the side to let myself in.

A large table was set in the middle of the tent, with maps spread out all over it. There were also a few daggers, mugs of ale and small figurines representing the army. Silvia was in a deep argument with Jovan, my Lieutenant. Jovan was a short man, the top of his head reaching my nose. He had short curly brown hair and big blue eyes. He was a kind man, and was the most honorable person I had ever met. He was a great leader, and a good friend of mine. He was wearing light chest armor over Numör's traditional uniform, consisting of a white tunic and blue trousers. He looked up at I entered, first noticing Boromir. His eyes screwed up in confusion, but lit up when they met mine. " Amelia ! " He exclaimed, joy clearly heard in his voice as he rushed over to hug me. " It's so good to see you ! "

I hugged him back, genuinely pleased have found him again. " As it is to see you my friend. " I answered him. " This here is my friend Boromir, captain of Gondor. " I said. " Boromir, this is Jovan. " I smiled as the two men shoot hands, exchanging polite hellos.

I looked over to Silvia, who was tucking her long blond hair behind her ears. She dared not move, seemingly just as nervous as I was at our reunion. It had been over five months since I had last seen her. Jovan noticed this, and kindly led Boromir out of the tent, leaving Silvia and I to ourselves.

" Mia. " She said, nodding. " You found us then. "

" I did. " I answered slowly. " Though sooner than I expected. " My voice failed as we looked each other. Her hair had grown, and now reached the middle of her back. She still had bangs that fell into her eyes, so much like mine did. She was wearing an outfit similar to mine, though instead of wearing shorts and socks, she wore blue trousers underneath her white tunic. She was barefooted, like she often was, and her green eyes stared up at me in disbelief. I suddenly walked over to her, and hugged her like I had never hugged anyone before. " I missed you so much. " I muttered.

" I missed you too Mia. "

" It's been too long. " I said as I let her go.

" It has. " She said. " Now come, we shall catch up later, I will be meeting the Elves before tonight. " She proceeded to place a few more figurines on the large map on the table. I examined it: Our encampment was identified by blue men, the fortress on the hill was full of black ones. And on the other side of the hill, were green ones. Three armies ?

" What is going on ? " I asked her, suddenly in an official mood. If we were at war, then she was right, we would catch up later. Silvia called for Boromir and Jovan, who had apparently been just outside.

" When we arrived in Mirkwood, we were greeted by the Elves. " Said Silvia. " They were wary of us, and at first did not want to let us stay, not even on the outskirts. "

" But we defended our rights, and came to an agreement. " Continued Jovan. " They will give us Dol Guldur, as long as we rid them of the evil of this person called Sauron. "

" Sauron is here ? " Asked Boromir, shocked. " How did he get so far ? "

" He is not here, he is further south somewhere, I do not know. " Said Silvia, obviously not caring.

" Mordor. " I helped, pointing to it's location on the map. " He resides here, in the tower of Barad-dûr. "

Silvia and Jovan nodded their understanding. " Well apparently Dol Guldur is his original fortress, if we are to believe the Elves. " Continued Silvia. " Though he is no longer there, the fortress is still heavily occupied by orcs, trolls, and under the orders of something called a Nazgûl. "

My jaw dropped. Not one of them again ! " The Witch-King Of Angmar ? " Exclaimed Boromir, terror clearly heard in his voice. I put a hand on his arm to try to calm him, though I was a bit fearful myself.

" No. " Replied Jovan. " His name is Khamûl apparently. There were two others, but they left just before we arrived. In fact, not that long ago, they had all disappeared, but Khamûl came back. "

Silence came over us.

" So we have to invade Dol Guldur, kill everything we find, including a Nazgûl, and take the fortress for our own. And then the Elves will let us settle there ? " I asked, trying to clarify the situation in my mind.

Silvia nodded. " That is why Thranduil is meeting us tonight. " She said. " He is the Elvenking, and we attack together at dawn. We've been planning this for weeks, we did not expect to find you so soon. "

I nodded. The plan seemed solid, and I was glad the Elves seemed accepting. I walked around the table, studying the maps.

" This is folly. " Interrupted Boromir. " The fortress is on a hill, and it is made in Sauron's impenetrable black stone. " He said. This is when he reminded me of the unbelieving, underestimating, beaten man I grew to hate during the Council of Elrond. " And with a Nazgûl at their lead, it is impossible. Spare your men's lives, and find other land. "

" Actually, " corrected Jovan in his calm, matter-of-fact voice, " It is not folly. We have a whole battle strategy that we have established over a period of time with the Elves, who know the forest, the hill and the fortress inside out. " He said. " We will be fine, it is just a matter of carrying out the plan. "

That is why I had chosen Jovan as my Lieutenant. He was very intellectual, and looked at warfare the same way he looked at a game of chess. His plans were always fool proof, and with a kind heart and good will, he was perfect for the job.

" You barely have a thousand men ! " Continued Boromor, looking to me for back up. But I did not provide him with any.

" My men, Boromir, are the best warriors you will ever find. They have been trained to perfection, a lot of them by my own hand, and carry honor and good will in their hearts, as well as a bit of my madness. They are the best. " I said, rather angry at him. " And as Lieutenant Jovan has pointed out, we have a plan. We do not go into battle light heartedly. "

" It is Captain Jovan now " Answered my friend, with a large smile on his face. He then turned to Boromir again. " And we have 1982 men, which is a lot more than what you thought. And that is without the Elves. " He said, proud of himself.

When she saw my confused look, Silvia continued. " We lost three of our men on our way here. " She said. " We were ambushed. I am sorry. "

I shook my head, letting her know I did not blame her. I know loosing three men is nothing, but we rarely lost any at all. That is why I trained them so well, and why it did not matter so much that we were often outnumbered. And Silvia knew that I liked to keep an exact account of my army, and kept lists of their names, ages, wives, date of enrollment and, if need be, date and circumstance of death. I knew it was a bit excessive, but my men were my life, and I owed them as much respect as I could possibly give them.

" Boromir, " I said softy, " You do not have to fight. You can stay behind with the doctors, and help the wounded. I understand. " I truly meant every word I said, I never sent any one who was unwilling into battle.

" No " He said. " I go where you go. Aragorn made me swear to protect you. "

I rolled my eyes, and Jovan lead him out to show him his tent. I told him I would not be long, but I wanted to talk to Silvia.

" Aragorn ? " She asked, raising her eyebrows in a cheeky manner, making me laugh.

" Yes, Aragorn. " I grinned like a five year old. " He, um... Well, where do I start ? " I said, and we sat down in the chairs in the corner of the room. I told her my tale from the moment I had come across Aragorn. I told her about the Nazgûl, about Rivendell, about the ring, about the Fellowship, Moria, and then Lothlorien. She was captivated, and only ever interrupted if she did not understand something. " And then this Marcello guy found us and... Well, here I am. " I finished.

She grinned. " I can not wait to meet this Aragorn. " She said. " He must be quite something, to be able to capture your heart. I was beginning to give up on you ! " She laughed.

I smiled also, but I had other questions for her. " Who is Marcello anyway ? " I asked her.

" He is the new Lieutenant. " She said. " Curtis decided to stay behind with his wife and children, so he needed replacing. Jovan took his place as Captain. I hope that is okay with you. " She said.

" It is perfect. " I agreed.

" So we needed a Lieutenant. Marcello is young, but his father is a great captain in your father's legion, and he was personally trained by him. No one else in the army had the qualifications for the position, so I did not have much choice in the matter. Though he is very quiet, he does a good job. And I keep a close eye on him, so I'll know if anything is wrong. " She said.

" Well, I trust your judgment. When this is over, I'll ask Jovan to train a man of his choice to be Lieutenant. I am not too fond on the idea of having a newcomer as Lieutenant, but you are right, for now we have no choice. " I said, more to myself than to Silvia. " When is Thranduil arriving ? "

" Sunset. " She said. " You have a little time before then. Unpack, and relax. You'll need all the rest you can get for tomorrow. "

I smiled at her, and left the tent. I saw Boromir smoking outside the second tent to the right, so I made my over to him, my heart feeling lighter than it had in a long time. Though war was bearing over us like a storm cloud, I was reunited with my friends and my army. I was at home, so I could not feel any better. Well, I would if Aragorn were there.

The tent, thankfully, had two separate beds inside, one on each side. Boromir had taken the one on the left, and my bags had been dropped onto the one on the right. I decided I could not be bothered to do anything, so I just took my cloak, corset and tunic off. I found a new undershirt at the end of my bed, clean and with longer sleeves than my old one, which only reached just past my elbows. I also took my gauntlets off, and weapons, just leaving my daggers. I stepped outside, and found the sky was turning red. " Red sky at night, Shepard's delight... " I muttered to myself. The weather should be fine the next day, which was always good for battle. I sat next to Boromir, who was happily humming to himself as he smoked.

" Mia ! " He greeted me. " I like your men, they are so much more lively than the Elves ! " He said, as he nodded to Jovan as he went past. " And they are much more professional than the ones who fight for Gondor, more hospitable and open. You have done a good job. " He said.

" It took me years to find the right recipe. " I admitted. " But thank you. I am proud of each and every one of them. "

Silvia joined us a few minutes later, and we spoke together. She and Boromir actually got on quite well, and they shared the exact same witty satiric humor. I was glad they liked each other, the contrary would have been a blow. Once the sun had fully set, Jovan came to fetch us. " The Elves have arrived, My Ladies. "

We got up, and all four of us made our way back to the tent we used for headquarters. I let Silvia take the lead, seeing as she was the one that had set everything up. I followed her, then Jovan and finally Boromir entered the tent. We found three Elves waiting for us, the leader easily identifiable. He was tall, and had long golden hair styled in the exact same way as Legolas. In fact, upon looking at him closely, he had similar traits as my Elf friend, making me wonder if there was any relation between the two. Legolas did, after all, originate from Mirkwood. He wore a small silver crown, and long green and white robes, realizing they were similar to the new robes my army was wearing. Though physically young, a great power and presence emanated from him, suggesting he was truly much, much older than he looked. Either side of him were two shorter, yet fearsome looking blond Elves. They were dressed in green armor, and carried a bow and arrows.

" Greetings, King Thranduil. " Said Silvia, as she bowed before the Elvenking. I also bowed, and noticed Boromir and Jovan did as well. " You remember my Captain, Jovan. " She said, waving to the man. " This is Boromir, Captain of Gondor " she continued, " And this is Amelia, our true leader, and Princess of Numör. "

I bowed my head again. " It is a pleasure to meet you. " I said to the Elf.

" I have heard much about you. " He said in reply. I looked up to see he was also bowing his head to me, which immediately made me respect him. He was the first person to actually do that since I had arrived in Middle-Earth. It was not the fact that he made me feel empowered that I liked, it was the fact that he did not think himself superior. " I am glad to meet you, though I am curious as to how you arrived here. " He said. " But you shall tell me that another time. This is Elmo " he said, and the Elf to his right bowed his head, " and Mahtan. " And the other Elf bowed his head. " They are my Lieutenants. "

We proceeded to go over the battle strategy, fixing the time and places each of our armies would attack and then proceed to meet up. Both of our armies put together gave us a force of approximately 3500 men, which was not too bad. We estimated Dol Guldur to have around 4000 orcs, so we were not too outnumbered. What worried us the most was indeed the Nazgûl, and the few Trolls we knew they had. But we established plans for them as well, and after hours of negotiations, the Elves left our encampment, bidding us a good night, leaving us to ready ourselves for the next day's battle.

Once we were back in our tent and getting into bed, Boromir started up a conversation I was not expecting. " Do you realize who King Thranduil is ? " He asked me, as he pulled his tunic over his head.

I was pulling the covers over my legs as I shook my head. " Should I ? " I asked, not really interested. I just wanted to go to sleep.

" He is Legolas' father. " Said Boromir, as he turned to me with a stern face. " Did you not see the resemblance ? "

To be honest, I had not, and I shook my head. I thought his hair looked the same as Legolas', but then again Elves are Elves to me, they were all so perfect I did not see any differences between them. " Should we tell him about his son ? " I asked, as Boromir also snuggled into his bed.

" I don't think so. The quest is secret, we can not tell anyone. " He said as he yawned.

I sighed as I closed my eyes. It was not my problem. I thought about the battle plans for the next day as I felt myself falling asleep, but then Boromir spoke again.

" It is odd, the way you are treated around here. " He said.

" Well, I am a princess, or have you forgotten ? " I asked, probably not very nicely seeing as I was half asleep and he was keeping me awake.

" No I remember. It is just that you are a woman... I did not think that many people would accept your status as a warrior. " He muttered.

I shrugged, forgetting that he would not be able to see my answer. I let myself fall into darkness, enjoying the peace and rest. Until Boromir started snoring. I sat up and looked over at my friend's face, and the small grin that was plastered over his face as he snored. It was going to be a long night...


	12. Battle

**I'm sorry this took so long to upload ! Remember me saying I was no good at writing battle scenes ? That's why this took me forever to write. I really, really hope this is good, I put myself through hell to get it like this. I rewrote it about ten times until I was happy with it, and I can only hope you do as well !**

**Thanks to Jenna Linda and Megasaurus the Dinosaur for your reviews :**)

* * *

><p>I was up and dressed by the crack of dawn. As I heated some water over a small fire, I woke up Boromir who, by the way, had not stopped snoring all night. He greeted me with a small smile, and met me a few minutes later outside of our tent, where I was drinking hot tea with Silvia. I handed him a mug of tea as well, and he stared down at it in confusion.<p>

" What is this ? " He asked, raising an eyebrow as he watched me drink.

" Tea. " Said Silvia. When Boromir didn't respond, she continued her explanation. " It's basically plant leaves mixed with hot water, giving a nice warm and tasty thing to drink in the morning. "

I laughed a little as I watched him screw his face up, sniffing the steaming drink. " Try it, it's good. " I encouraged him.

He slowly brought it up to his lips, tilted the mug, and sipped it. He then seemed to be lost in thought, while Silvia and I looked at each other with bemused looks on our faces. " This is quite nice. " He said eventually, and took another sip.

I laughed and shook my head as we finished our breakfast. I had missed drinking tea, though I thought people from Middle-Earth would have developed it, seeing as it's not hard to make.

Not long after, my army was nearly ready for battle. Men were running in all directions shouting things to various people, looking for equipment and information. Boromir, Silvia, Jovan and I were ready and waiting in front of the main tent. The ranks slowly filled in front of us, one man next to another. Wearing a helmet, shoulder pads and light body armor, they were reasonably well covered. They were also each equipped with a pointed javelin, a sword and a dagger, and also carried a large rectangular shield that came up to their waists when on the floor. Dressed in our home colors, the blue and white clashed somewhat against the brown and green of the forest, but at least they were visible and easily identifiable, which was good.

" Why are your shields so big ? " Asked Boromir, as Silvia and Jovan made sure everyone was present.

" It's a battle strategy. You'll see. " I smirked, exited to show my friend exactly how different we were to Middle-Earth.

We then set off for Dol Guldur. It was not even an hour's march, but the uphill walk was a small struggle I would have preferred not to have to do. I stopped my army at the edge of the forest, not far from the main gate to the fortress, which was tall and rounded, decorated in pointed tips and overlapping metal, making the fortress itself seem as though it was made out of armor. It was huge, imposing, and very, very dark. The sky was growing overcast and I turned to face my army, my heart set on motivating them.

" I know some of you are thinking that this is not our fight. " I started, speaking as loudly as I could so that everyone could hear me. " But it is. We have to fight for our right to be here ! We have to fight for the freedom of this forest, of this world we now live in ! I know you didn't ask for this, but I promise you, you will have a good life here in Middle-Earth, but nothing is free. We must FIGHT for our right to live as FREE men ! " I shouted, and as I finished, my men cheered and drew their swords, lifting them up in the air. I grinned, and unsheathed my own sword. I turned to the three people around me. " Alright, you know what to do. Jovan, you take the left, Silvia goes right. I go down the middle to reach the Elves who are doing the same on the other side. And Boromir, you're not leaving my side. "

We all nodded to each other, and took a few deep breaths before battle. I closed my eyes, listening to my heart beat, keeping as calm as possible. I then ran forwards and closed the small gap between myself and the gate to Dol Guldur, followed by my entire army.

Arrows were already being shot at us from the ramparts up above, but our shields were lifted over our head and deflected every projectile that hit them. The wooden doors were quickly broken thanks to a few hugs axes we had at our disposal, and then we charged in. The mass of men I lead divided into three as we ran into the seemingly empty courtyard. This was only a small courtyard, which then lead up to the larger fortress further up the mountain, but that would wait until we met up with the Elves.

Orcs suddenly started to appear from nowhere in front of us. At first there was only a couple, then a dozen, and then hundreds. I held onto my sword with both my hands, running straight at them. The first got decapitated in an instant. The second lost it's right arm and it's stomach slashed right open. I rammed my sword into the third one's chest right the way through, and as it screamed out in pain, I kicked it back into another one's passage, sending them both to the floor. I ducked as I noticed a dagger being thrown in my direction, and turned to see my men fighting like the skilled warriors they were.

The more orcs we killed, the more they seemed to be. " Formation ! " I shouted. " FORMATION ! " I scrambled back over the fallen beasts' bodies and found Boromir, who was covered in black blood. I noticed my hands were as well as I stood between two of my soldiers. My men regrouped in perfect alignment, and put their shields up as a surrounding wall, protecting us. Their sharp javelins stuck out over the top, and we advanced on the troupe of muscular, rotten and smelling orc that was baring it's teeth in anger at us. The first few lines fell like ants underneath our boots, but then some of the javelins were broken, and we were surrounded, only our shields separating us from the horrid orcs.

" BREAK IN TURNS ! " I ordered, desperate not to let our formation break. One out of two men pulled their shield away to slash out at the enemy, and then pulled back into place, while the other one took his shot at the orcs. I worked well with a young blond boy I had trained a couple of years ago, I think his name was Armand. This strategy had the orcs falling like pebbles, and though I sustained a few cuts on my arms and even one on my cheek, I couldn't help but smile when my eyes met Boromir's.

" It's working ! " He shouted to me. " They are loosing numbers and starting to retreat ! "

I nodded quickly, and raised my sword in the air. " Break the lines ! Finish them off ! " I shouted.

The formation broke almost immediately, and we ran after the fleeing orcs. As we neared the gate to the main fortress, more orcs arrived from either side, between the inner and outer walls of Dol Guldur. I suddenly panicked, thinking they were reinforcements, but when I saw the ones at the back falling with arrows in their back, I understood.

" The Elves are here ! " Shouted someone. " The Elves are coming ! "

I grinned and laughed as I launched myself at the diminishing group of orcs that were about to die. I ended up fighting side by side with a couple of Elves, who were dressed in green clothing and golden breastplates. They seemed completely unfazed as they killed, completely unlike me. They looked more or less bored, and we were full of live and cheer. Another reason I didn't much like Elves.

As the last few orcs were killed, I raised my sword in the air and cheered, my high voice quickly drowned out by the deep cheers of my men. I saw both Silvia and Jovan joining us from back nearer the first gate, where they had fought their part of the battle, and cheered again.

The first part of the battle was over. The harder part was yet to come.

" You did it ! " Said Boromir as he swung his arms around me in joy. " That was so well fought ! "

I smiled modestly, and nodded to Silvia as she arrived by my side at the same time king Thranduil and his lieutenants - what were their names again ? - walked over to us.

" Good morning ! " I called over to them as they made their way through the piled up corpses of orc. I heard Jovan call up my army and, as per usual, went through making sure no-one was injured.

" Good morning. " Answered the Elvenking as he closed the distance between us. " I take it everything went according to plan on your side. " He said.

I nodded. " No difficulties. Same for you ? " I asked.

" Yes. But it is taking the castle itself that worries me. " He said grimly, looking up at the dark stone and the pointy towers that overlooked us. Though I could not see any enemies, you could easily tell they were preparing for battle.

" Let's stick to the plan. We'll be fine. " I said, trying to convince myself as much as I was trying to convince the Elvenking, who briefly nodded and turned to his men.

After patching up the few injured soldiers in both armies, we regrouped and mixed our forces. The Elves were strong archers, quick and very alert whereas my men were more lethal in hand to hand combat, and their survival skills were probably better than the Elves'. All in all, together we made quite a force I knew would break the enemies' lines with ease.

But it was the Nazgül that worried me.

Nearly and hour later, we were ready. Again, our shields -as well as the Elves'- protected us from the arrows that would inevitably fall upon us when we neared the door. A battering ram was called forth, and started smashing the door down. It was done in relative silence, with only the arrows hitting the shields above our heads, and the occasional grunt from one of the men using the battering ram. While this was happening, I was further back, lost in my thoughts. I was visualizing the map of the inside of this castle, with it's twists and turns. Thankfully it only had two levels -ground floor and first floor- so it wasn't very big. I was also checking the torches that had been distributed around were still lit, incase we fell upon the Nazgül before expected.

The doors smashed down, and we ran in. Battle immediately started inside the doors, and only the first few dozen men could actually get through the doors, so I was still standing outside, next to Jovan - Boromir and Silvia had already made it through. I know battle was not the time or place to keep an eye on your loved ones unless they were unable to defend themselves, but I couldn't help it. Eventually we all fit in through the doors, and a part of our force went downstairs to clear out the dungeons, which would probably be half empty.

My sword rammed into countless orcs, goblins, and other horrid creatures I couldn't recognize. Some lost an arm, others a leg, or even their head. The castle was very dark, damp and smelly, and the sound of battle was deafening. Men, Elves, and putrid creatures screamed out, metal clashed, wood was splintered, and bones were broken. My hands were black with blood, and I knew my face was splattered with it as well. I was filthy, and we were not half way done yet.

The two front towers were cleared, as well as the whole right side of the ground floor, when the men that went down to clear the dungeons came back up, shouting over that it was taken care of. Battle ceased as we marched back through the hall entrance, ever looking around us. The left side of the ground floor was empty, as I soon found out. There were three rooms, and each time I walked into one I was expecting to be attacked. But nothing ever came, and I was greeted with the horrifying bedchambers and blacksmith's. It seemed as though the toughest was kept upstairs.

The stairs were in a tower, and went round, and round, and round. They were steep, dirty, and hard to climb with drawn swords. As with the ground floor, we were met by an army or orcs as soon as we were up there. Only this time, there was also a Troll. I had no idea how it had gotten up here, but it was not the time to dwell on that.

" Focus on the Troll ! " I shouted, as beast hit a few Elves that went flying into the wall. I thought back to Moria, and decided to do like Merry and Pippin had done, and get up onto it's back. As people were attacking it left right and center, I looked around for a way up. I noticed a few dents in the walls, and a huge chandelier on the ceiling, and that would have to do. I ran up to the wall, and climbed in, and then somehow managed to jump backwards and grab hold of the chandelier.

" Stop showing off and get down here ! " Cried Silvia, scolding me as if I were a small child. I noticed Boromir took it upon him to protect her as she spoke, and I mentally thanked him. She had always had a problem focusing on more than one thing at a time.

I swung the chandelier back and forth, until I could jump onto the Troll's back. It immediately tried to flick me off but I retaliated with strong swings of my sword, and then I took a deep breath, and plunged my sword into it's bald head. The beast howled out in pain, immediately brought it's big hands up to his head, falling to it's knees. I took this dip in height to jump back down to the floor. A few more hits, and the Troll was dead. Only orcs were left now. I felt good.

Until he arrived. As soon as the Nazgül appeared, shivers went down my spine and I felt sick. And then it screamed out in that horrid, unbearable high pitch screech. Immediately, Elves and Men alike fell to their knees, holding their hands up to their ears trying to block out the sound. I noticed the orcs didn't particularly appreciate the noise either, as they seemed to have frozen. Either that or that was their orders. The Nazgül slowly made it's way over to us, brandishing it's ridiculously long sword with it's long, pointed armored fingers. Each heavy thud of his feet alerted me to how close he was getting towards my group of friends. The screech was driving me insane but when I saw the Nazgül brandish his sword, lift it into the air just above where Silvia was curled up in a ball, I went crazy. No one, and I mean no one, hurts Silvia without going through me.

I grabbed my sword with both hands and ran over to her, coming to a halt in a defense position. The Nazgül's sword came crashing down onto mine with such force, small sparks went flying all around us. But thankfully, my resistance had shut him up and everything was quiet again. Everyone got up and ran at the remaining orcs, but I was stuck fighting the Nazgül. Alone.

It was slow, but ever so strong. Each time it's sword hit, I was scarred mine would fall to pieces. The darkness behind it's metal mask frightened me beyond anything else I had ever fought, and I could see no way of killing it. Time after time I blocked and parried, but I was not strong enough. I felt my arms weaken each time, as I slowly retreated back against the wall. It wasn't until I was cornered that I really started to panic.

I don't know if I was being ignored purposefully, or if no one was paying attention. But either way, no one was coming to my rescue. The caped ghost lifted it's sword once again, and so did I. The hit sent shock waves through my entire arm, and it felt like all my muscles gave way. I cried out in pain as I dropped my sword, and I slowly sank down to the floor. I closed my eyes tightly as I waited for the last hit, the one that would take my life. My ears heard the clanging of metal against metal, the cries of Men, Elves and Orcs. And Silvia's voice.

" FIRE MIA ! " She was screaming. I opened my eyes to see her running towards me, absolute horror in her eyes. I didn't understand. My mind seemed to go blank, and everything seemed to happen in slow motion. The Nazgül's sword was towering over his head, about to come crashing down. Silvia kept screaming " fire ! ". And then I understood. My brain kicked back into motion and my arm shot up towards the Nazgül's faceless hood, and fire came shooting out of my hand.

The beast immediately started screeching again, and dropped it's sword. I got up, and repeated my action. I wanted this thing to die, not just run off like it did the last time I had met it. I lifted both my arms, forming a semi sphere-like shape with my hands, and focused. Flame came out of my hands as though it was coming out of a volcano, completely engulfing the Nazgül, and the orcs behind it. Before I knew it, half of the entire room was up in flames and I did not understand. Why could I not control my po-... Oh. SHIT.

I remembered the imprints the ring had left. I remembered Lady Galadriel's words. And fire kept shooting out of my hands without any form of control, engulfing not just the orcs, but every inch of the room. And then it stopped, but as I looked around, I couldn't see more than two feet away. The flames were so thick. I fell to my knees, weak from using my powers, wondering why I was not dead. Surely through all this fire I should have perished ?

My eyes grew heavy as I crawled around, coughing, trying to breathe. The fire seemed to be dying down, replaced by thick black smoke. My hands found something, but I fell face first to the floor before I could do anything.

My eyes were open but I could not see. I don't know if I was breathing. I could hear something, possibly voices, but they were too fuzzy for me to understand. Not that I cared anyway. I felt a darkness come to greet me, and I happily accepted it's embrace. I was so tired.


End file.
